Purple of White Roses
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: G-Boys vs G-Girls!!! Good vs Evil! Slight YYH references. 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+S+5, 13+6+13. Complete. Epilogues are optional.
1. Prologue

Title: Purple of White Roses (0/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
In a sea of beautiful white roses, a few rare purple  
roses are scattered. Sure there are yellow, red and  
pink roses, but purple ones are the most special.  
They represent the Special ones. The Special ones are  
those whom you believe to be the fallen angels of God.  
They are the ones who chose to reside with human  
mortals.  
  
Beyond the human eye, there are two other major realms  
in accordance to the human world/realm. The human  
realm is simply as Ningenkai. The other two major  
realms is the Reikai and Makai. There are several  
other realms that are much smaller and are deemed  
insignificant to many.  
  
The three realms have existed in balance for many  
millennias. I had hoped that it would live in peace  
for millennias more, but alas, my hope cannot compare  
to the dark greed spreading throughout all realms. I  
pray that the Special ones will awaken soon and fight  
this to bring peace to all realms.  
  
I have been here since the beginning and I must see to  
the end if I must. I will try to guide them along the  
path to peace, but ultimately, the decision, is  
theirs.  
  
To Be Continued...  
May be short now, but just you wait. Afterall, this  
is just a prologue. *smirks*  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Purple of White Roses (1/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
"HEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!" a loud shriek pierced  
the calm.  
  
Heero winces and runs off to hide.  
  
"Where are you?" the voice asks cheerfully. "You can  
run, but you can't hide."  
  
"Yes I can." Heero mutters. "Why do I have to do  
this?"  
  
Heero darts into the wooded area. Wandering around  
the trails, he comes to a building made from the  
surrounding trees intertwining around each other. He  
watches as several cloaked beings enter the structure.  
Using his stealth abilities, he follows them and  
overhears their conversation.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." the purple and black cloaked  
being replies from within.  
  
"We came as soon as you sent us notice." a red and  
gold clocked being replies.  
  
"We shall consult the Keeper of the Balance then?" an  
aquamarine cloaked being asks.  
  
"Hai." the purple and black replies.  
  
"Let us depart then." the grey cloaked being speaks  
up.  
  
The others nod and they walk into another room. Heero  
follows. The red and gold, aquamarine, and grey  
cloaked beings knelt at an altar in the room while the  
purple and black stood in front of them.  
  
"Mistress! Keeper of the Balance! Glorious Lady! We  
open our arms, eyes, mind, heart, and soul to thee!  
We seek wisdom in which you could convey." the purple  
and black cloaked being shouts.  
  
A mist flows from the altar, covering the floor. The  
purple and black cloaked being place a deep purple  
rose on the altar. The rose levitates and a being  
flash into place, sitting on the altar.  
  
"Hmmm...perhaps I should stop asking for roses. You  
never know when my itoshii might get a little  
jealous." the being purrs.  
  
"Crystal." the purple and black cloak clad being  
addresses.  
  
"Crystal." the other three whispers in reverence.  
  
"Hm?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Would you please share your wisdom?" the purple and  
black cloaked being asks.  
  
"Sure Duo. I'll help ya out. Why don't we go and  
take a look around." Crystal suggests.  
  
"Sounds good." Duo says.  
  
Crystal hops down from the altar and in mid-step, her  
clothing changed from robes to black shirt and pants  
and shoes. She has a blue-green cloak to wear. The  
others follow her out of the temple. Heero barely got  
out of their sight as they exited. Heero stares at  
the departing figures.  
  
'Who were they? The girl is Crystal, and the one with  
the purple and black cloak is Duo. What about the  
other three?' Heero thinks to himself. 'Best go home  
and sleep on it. I hope Relena has given up or  
something.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
Yes, that was Relena who was shouting Heero's name.  
*sigh* Same ol' Relena. *sigh*  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: Purple of White Roses (2/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
beginnings and endings of passages within books and  
stuff.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
Heero awakens the next morning, pondering who exactly  
those robed beings were.  
  
'Duo could be a priest or priestess. I don't know how  
to tell their genders through cloaks. I think Crystal  
is definitely a girl, but you never know.' Heero  
thinks to himself.  
  
Heero can hear the rest of the house waking up and  
preparing for a new day. He decides to get up as well  
and wander a bit, hiding from Lady Relena. Heero  
involuntarily shudders just thinking about Lady  
Relena.  
  
'Why does she always follow me around? It's so  
annoying! Can't she get a clue that I don't want her  
around. She's always making things up about her and  
me. It's like she's in love with me or something.'  
Heero snarls to himself.  
  
Heero leaves his room and wanders into the kitchen.  
Noting the servants running around, getting breakfast  
ready, he goes to the library to read up on any myth  
in regards to 'Crystal'.  
  
[minutes later]  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Hai?" Heero acknowledges.  
  
"Breakfast Heero-sama." the soft voice of a servant  
informs him.  
  
"Arigatou." Heero replies, getting up and walking out  
of the library towards the dining room.  
  
[after breakfast, since his parents aren't quite so  
important and Heero doesn't converse with them, lets  
skip ahead]  
  
Heero pours his concentration into the books in hopes  
of finding out more of the strangers. He is about to  
give up when something catches his eye.  
  
//When Humanity's Darkness has fallen, Its Instinct  
has entered Its eternal resting, and Hope is lost  
forever, the Protectress shall rise again. Her name  
will ring within the heavens as She awakens. It takes  
much to have her slumber, but a simple gift will gain  
her trust.//  
  
'A simple gift will gain her trust.' Heero repeats.  
'The rose? It is fairly simple, yet complex of its  
own entirely. Is Crystal this Protectress? The one  
who is difficult to have slumber?'  
  
[with the cloaked gang, still in the forest; they  
camped out last night]  
  
"How does things fare in your Haven?" Duo asks.  
  
"It goes well enough that I can leave for these little  
adventures." Crystal replies.  
  
"Really? You call this a LITTLE adventure?" the one  
in the grey cloak says in astonishment.  
  
"Of course. When you have live for as long as I have,  
these petty things become insignificant." Crystal  
replies offhandedly.  
  
"See!" the one in an aquamarine cloak says smuggly.  
  
"Why are you being so smug Quatre? It doesn't suit  
you very well." the one in red and gold retorts.  
  
"Why Wufei, I didn't know you cared for our lovely  
Treize here." Duo says, placing a hand on Trieze's  
shoulder.  
  
"Whatever Duo. Quit blabbering and lets get going."  
Wufei snorts.  
  
"Indeed. I have a bad feeling about this." Quatre  
says, worried.  
  
"Oh? Do tell. Your intuition has rarely been wrong."  
Treize states.  
  
Quatre blushes under his aquamarine cloak.  
  
"My powers aren't that powerful. Perhaps it is best  
to ask our Lady of Mercy?" Quatre suggests.  
  
"You are not dragging me there Quatre. Spit it out  
for your buddies." Crystal growls.  
  
"Fine. I think there may have been someone watching  
us when we summoned our Savior." Quatre whispers.  
  
The others look at him in shock.  
  
"No one should have even found us. I covered our  
tracks quite efficiently." Trieze growls, fuming under  
his grey cloak.  
  
"Regardless, we have other matters to attend to.  
Whoever saw us isn't important right now. We need to  
focus on the bigger things." Wufei reminds them.  
  
"But sometimes, it's the small details that will make  
or break our future." Duo mutters.  
  
"Nani? What was that?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Nothing worth repeating I suppose." Duo says, waving  
it off. "We must go, now."  
  
"Hai." everyone agrees on this.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Duo - purple and black cloak  
Quatre - aquamarine cloak  
Wufei - red and gold cloak  
Treize - grey cloak  
  
Pay attention to the color of the cloaks. They kinda  
play a part in the story. Just you wait. And there  
is a slight difference between aquamarine and  
blue-green. Aquamarine is a lighter shade than  
blue-green. Just ta let ya know. :)  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Purple of White Roses (3/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
"Where shall we go first?" Crystal asks.  
  
"To the town to pick up some provisions, then it's off  
to the Elven Domain." Duo explains.  
  
Crystal nods.  
  
"Will we be retrieving our horses then?" Quatre asks.  
"I kinda miss Sandrock."  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes, "I'm sure that's all you miss."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? Besides, don't you care  
for your 'Nataku'?" Quatre retorts.  
  
Wufei growls at Quatre, "Hai. I do care for my  
bond-companion. Just because you were not blessed to  
have a dragon as your companion, doesn't mean you have  
to dishonor me."  
  
"I'm sure Quatre didn't mean any offense to your  
Nataku-companion." Treize replies, trying to smooth  
things over. "In fact, I miss my Epyon. She is a  
wonderful griffin."  
  
"Shinigami could beat you all. She's a wonderful  
black mare. Fast too." Duo proclaims with pride.  
  
"I'm proud of my unicorn. At least it has healing  
abilities." Quatre says, smiling. "What of you  
Crystal? Do you have a bond-companion?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's my big bro, Silverstar. He's a  
bit testy at times. Ain't that right Silverstar?"  
Crystal asks.  
  
A low growl could be heard from her right arm before a  
silver dragon's head pops up from her collar.  
  
"You got a dragon too?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Yeah. And an alicorn, and a tiger, and numerous  
other creatures. Why?" Crystal asks innocently.  
  
"Go figure." Duo replies.  
  
[back to Heero]  
  
Heero decides to take a walk around the town to calm  
his mind a bit. Upon arrival at the marketplace, he  
spots the strangers from yesterday.  
  
'What are they doing? It looks like they're preparing  
for a long trip. I cannot allow that to happen  
without knowing who and what they are and what they  
have planned.' Heero thinks to himself. 'Should I  
reveal myself?'  
  
The one known as Crystal looks over towards Heero.  
Her smirk catches Heero offguard.  
  
'Baka, she shouldn't have done that to you. You are  
better than this.' Heero scolds himself.  
  
Do not pester yourself too badly. It would not do  
for the son of a duke to do so. a mind whispers to  
him.  
  
Who are you? Heero demands.  
  
The one known as Crystal. Crystal mimicks Heero's  
wording from before.  
  
Who are you? Why are you here? Who are your  
'friends'? What are you up to? Heero questions  
rapidly.  
  
Laughter fills his mind before she replies, Ah, Lord  
Heero of the Yuy Household, don't overwork that brain  
of yours. Perhaps I should introduce you to my  
'friends', but the surprises should come later. I'm  
merely being shown around. I have no intention of  
doing harm to these people.  
  
Hn. That better be so, or I'll make sure you  
suffer. Heero growls.  
  
Do you know who I am? Crystal asks.  
  
I believe that you are the one who brings Balance to  
the worlds when summoned. Are you a spirit then?  
Heero asks, curious.  
  
Iie Heero-sama, I am more known as the Goddess Made  
Mortal. Crystal replies sadly.  
  
Gods are invincible. They cannot be made mortal or  
anything less than a god. They are the divine and  
will not change. Heero snarls.  
  
Then, you do not understand what goes on in a god's  
life. The divine, as you have so stated, merely live  
longer than humans and spirits and demons. But using  
the right magic and tools, we are quite expendable.  
Crystal replies. Shall we continue this conversation  
later? I must prepare.  
  
Where are you going? Heero asks.  
  
To see potential allies. It would do you well to not  
'judge a book by its cover'. Crystal teases. Learn  
to trust and things will go quite smoothly. I assure  
you of that. Happiness can then be found.  
  
Happiness is for fools. Heero retorts sharply.  
  
Only the fools would believe such a lie. Crystal  
replies, cutting off the conversation.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
There, now you know a bit more about the characters.  
:)  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Purple of White Roses (4/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
On their way to the Elven Domain, Quatre is on his  
unicorn, Sandrock. Wufei decide to ride on his  
stallion, Shenlong and have Nataku survey the area  
from the sky. Treize didn't bother to ride a horse,  
so he's on his griffin. Duo is riding his Shinigami.  
Crystal is riding her Moondance, an alicorn. They  
have two pack horses to carry their provisions.  
  
Crystal keeps glancing behind them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Just checking to see if someone's following us,  
that's all." Crystal replies.  
  
Duo arches an eyebrow at their guest.  
  
"I'll tell you later Duo. If there's time." Crystal  
replies curtly.  
  
[Heero]  
  
Heero made sure that his family thought he is going to  
be out training in survival before he went to get his  
white stallion, Avenging Angel. Packing lightly and  
quickly, he is able to catch up to time and keep his  
distance away from them.  
  
He watches the group closely to see what they are.  
His earlier conversation with Crystal left him with  
more questions than before. He wants to know who they  
are, what they are, what they want, why they summoned  
Crystal, and many other questions.  
  
[back with the group]  
  
Wufei glances behind them. His eyes narrows  
dangerously.  
  
"What troubles you?" Treize asks.  
  
"A follower." came the reply.  
  
"Shall we confront them?" Quatre asks Duo.  
  
Duo looks to Crystal in a questioning glance.  
  
"It would seem that you have the opportunity to meet  
now instead of later. Will you take up that  
opportunity?" Crystal asks cryptically.  
  
Duo looks towards the others, reaching a decision.  
  
"I believe that it would be in our personal interest  
to meet this follower. Whether it be to deter them or  
protect them is still an issue for the future." Duo  
says, halting his Shinigami.  
  
"And we will abide by your decision." Treize replies,  
glancing at Wufei to judge his reaction, halting his  
Epyon also.  
  
Wufei fumes at the audicity of Duo ordering them  
around like that. True, it was Duo who had warned  
them about the approaching evil. It was also Duo who  
decided what to do about the evil. Therefore, it is  
Duo who is in charge.  
  
"Treize-san speaks for us all." Wufei replies  
grudgingly halting Shenlong.  
  
Duo smiles as Quatre follows the others' lead. They  
turn to await the arrival of their tail.  
  
[Heero]  
  
'Why have they stopped? Did they notice me?' Heero  
asks himself, unsure.  
  
Do not fear them. They wish to speak with you.  
Crystal's voice came through the midst of his  
thoughts.  
  
You again. Heero replies, alarmed.  
  
There is no need to be so defensive. We want to  
speak with you and introduce ourselves to you. Come,  
time is a wasting! Crystal calls cheerfully.  
  
With a frown, Heero urged Avenging Angel to meet up  
with the group.  
  
[the group]  
  
"Good day traveller. Where are thee headed?" Treize  
asks.  
  
"Nowhere." came the short reply.  
  
"We are quite rude. We have forgotten to introduce  
ourselves." Duo says, grinning. "I am Duo Maxwell.  
This is my bond-companion Shinigami."  
  
Duo pats Shinigami affectionately. He gestures the  
others to introduce himself.  
  
"I am Treize Khushrenada. This is my bond-companion  
Epyon." Treize says, stroking through Epyon's  
feathers.  
  
"I am Quatre Winner. This is my bond-companion  
Sandrock." Quatre says, as Sandrock bows his head  
slightly in acknowledgment.  
  
"I am Wufei Chang. This is my steed Shenlong. My  
bond-companion is Nataku, who is currently up in the  
air." Wufei says, without a care.  
  
"I am Crystal. This is one of my bond-companions.  
Her name is Moondance." Crystal replies with a nod.  
  
"My name is Heero of the Yuy Household. This is my  
steed Avenging Angel. You have not inform me of your  
station." Heero replies, getting to the point.  
  
Duo smiles warmly at Heero, creating butterfly  
sensations within Heero.  
  
"Ah, and I'm sure you wish to know what we are as  
well. Am I correct to assume that?" Duo asks, eyes  
glinting slightly.  
  
Oblivious Heero replies, "Hai, you are correct."  
  
The others look toward Duo and Crystal for guidance.  
  
"I trust you Heero-sama. I am the one known as  
Goddess Made Mortal by many. Within me holds the  
bloods of many youkai and ningens. I have existed  
since the first creation." Crystal replies.  
  
"I trust Crystal-sama's decision. I am a Tenshi, sent  
by the gods and goddesses in hopes of peace for the  
three realms." Quatre says, smiling. "My station on  
the Ningenkai is simple. I am merely a lord in a  
*distant* land."  
  
"My race is known as Rei, otherwise known as Spirit.  
I represent the Reikai. My station in the Ningenkai  
is of a general from Quatre's *distant* land." Treize  
states, smirking.  
  
Wufei growls his displeasure to reveal himself, "My  
race is the youkai. I represent the Makai, hoping the  
deter the evil from that very world. I don't see why  
Duo wanted me to join. After all, it is the Makai  
that wanted to dominate the Ningenkai and all it's  
weak ningens. My status here is a warrior. And a  
damn good one at that!"  
  
Crystal smiles and tries to explain to Heero, "Wufei  
represents the part of the Makai that holds justice  
and honor in the forefront."  
  
Heero nods in understanding, sort of. He looks  
towards Duo, anticipating his explanation.  
  
"I am a cross between youkai, rei, and ningen. I sort  
of represent everyone as a whole. I used to be  
mortal, but the gods and goddesses have deemed it that  
I become immortal." Duo says, grinning. "My status is  
of a guardian for forbidden sanctuaries, just like the  
one you saw us in before."  
  
Heero is startled to believe that Duo had known about  
that.  
  
"We must get going. All of us. Elven Domain is a  
long ways away. We need to make the trip quickly and  
gain their trust." Crystal informs them. "We need to  
unify the Ningenkai and all who live here."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
You can tell this will be a LONG series. *sigh* If  
only summer vacation came NOW. A bit more explanation  
about each of them. Hehehehe, definite Yuu Yuu  
Hakusho references ne? Maybe it should be a  
crossover, but there isn't enough Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
stuff to categorize as a crossover... *ponders for a  
moment* Then what is this thing?  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: Purple of White Roses (5/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
I have always found that the Makai was the Demon world  
in many YYH fics, SO I'm stickin' to IT! :P  
  
They ride into the afternoon and discovers a lovely  
clearing to spend for the night. They put down their  
blankets and tend to their mounts.  
  
"Is there a reason why you've unofficially have  
Heero-sama to join us?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Hai. He is to represent the actual ningen faction of  
the Ningenkai. We will soon meet the one to represent  
the Elves. Later, we will meet the representative of  
Psy. These are the main factions of the Ningenkai.  
There are smaller factions, but they can be overthrown  
very easily." Crystal explains.  
  
"Can you tell us who they are?" Quatre asks. "Who to  
look for?"  
  
Crystal smiles at the angel.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Hai. Would you like me to get Duo-san?" Quatre asks,  
innocently.  
  
"Hai. It would be good for our brave and fearless  
leader to be here while you tell us our potential  
allies." Wufei snickers.  
  
"Chang Wufei!" Crystal growls. "There will be none of  
that!"  
  
Wufei wince as Crystal says his name as it once was in  
his own language.  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai." Wufei says meekly.  
  
Quatre returns with Duo and Heero comes over. Duo  
surveys the others.  
  
"Hai? What is it?" Duo asks.  
  
"Crystal-sama has something to say." Quatre says  
gently.  
  
Duo looks towards Crystal with an arched eyebrow in  
question.  
  
"We are journeying to have a representative of the  
Elves and the Psy join us." Crystal replies.  
  
"Who?" Duo asks.  
  
"Head-archer Trowa of the Barton clan. High-psychic  
Zechs of the Merquise Household." Crystal replies.  
"Would you like a discription or a surprise?"  
  
Duo smirks and answers, "Surprise."  
  
Crystal smiles and nods her head in approval.  
  
"Then you shall wait and see." Crystal announces.  
'And how many of you will fall in love?'  
  
[finally with the baddies now!]  
  
'Master, I will not fail you.' a woman with long  
blonde hair thinks to herself. 'It is time to  
recruit.'  
  
The woman contacts one of her old friends.  
  
"Greetings Dorothy-san, how are things?" Relena asks.  
  
"Going very well. I have an offer that you might not  
want to refuse." Dorothy informs Relena.  
  
"Oh? Go on..." Relena trails, interested.  
  
"I know that you have been trying to get one Lord  
Heero. I know a way in which you can." Dorothy  
announces.  
  
"Oh? Do tell." Relena says, smiling.  
  
"Meet me in the gardens of your place at midnight. I  
will give you information." Dorothy says. "Until then  
Relena-sama."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Dorothy disconnected from Relena and went to contact  
others from the old days.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sally-san..."  
  
And...  
  
"Konnichiwa Hilde-san..."  
  
And...  
  
"Konnichiwa Noin-san..."  
  
And...  
  
"Konnichiwa Cathrine-san..."  
  
Together, things are falling into place for the clash  
of wills.  
  
[back to group of guys]  
  
"The stars are nice out." Duo comments.  
  
"They are beautiful." Heero replies. 'But none more  
beautiful as yourself Duo-san.'  
  
"Will you two stop star gazing? It is sickeningly  
sweet how you two are." Wufei growls.  
  
"Jealous?" Crystal teases.  
  
"Hardly. Now quit chit-chatting and get some sleep.  
We'll need it for another long ride ahead of us."  
Wufei growls.  
  
Wufei wraps himself into his blanket. The others turn  
to each other and smirks.  
  
"Wufei definitely needs to get laid." Crystal sneers.  
  
"Hai!" everyone, but Wufei replies.  
  
"Do NOT!" Wufei growls.  
  
They all laugh at Wufei's defensive stance. Soon,  
they settled down and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Now, the enemy is being introduced, slowly. Love is  
starting. More to come. Enjoy!  



	7. Chapter 6

Title: Purple of White Roses (6/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
[midnight in the gardens]  
  
"Relena-sama." Dorothy purrs.  
  
"Dorothy-san." Relena says, acknowledging with a tilt  
of her head. "You told me you have a way for me to  
gain Heero-san's affections."  
  
"Hai, but we must wait for the others." Dorothy  
explains.  
  
"Others?" Relena asks, curious.  
  
"Hai. We cannot do this alone Relena-sama." Dorothy  
replies.  
  
"I see."  
  
Together, they await the arrival of the others.  
  
[back to group of guys]  
  
They sleep with one standing guard at all times. As  
they sleep, they dream as well. Treize dreams of the  
beauty of battle. Quatre dreams of mysterious emerald  
eyes. Crystal, you don't want to know what she  
dreams. Heero dreams of a certain someone with  
amethyst eyes. Duo, well, Duo dreams about the future  
and what it may bring. Wufei, well, look for  
yourself...  
  
[Wufei's dream]  
  
"Shi ne!" Wufei shouts, slashing at the intruders.  
  
Then, a mist rolls in and covers the area. When it  
clears, Wufei finds himself in a meadow of his youth.  
  
"Chang Wufei." a voice whispers.  
  
"Huh? Who's there!" Wufei shouts, on his guard.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help  
you if I can." the voice replies.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei questions.  
  
"My name is Meiran." Meiran says, stepping from the  
trees and approaching Wufei.  
  
Wufei did a quick glance over his opponent. Finding a  
slender woman with flowing golden robes, her embony  
hair shifting with the breezes and her dark eyes  
watching him. Her eyes mesmorize him with their  
endless depths.  
  
"What are you?" Wufei asks.  
  
"I am also known as 'Justice' to many races. In a  
sense, I am your Goddess in which your kind worships."  
Meiran replies. "I intend on taking care of those who  
serve me in my name."  
  
"Why are you here?" Wufei asks.  
  
"To see you happy. You deserve a bit of happiness. I  
can only see depression in your particular future."  
Meiran says, sadly.  
  
"Oh?" Wufei asks, curious.  
  
"Hai. But I cannot say anymore. Sleep well warrior."  
Meiran says, fading from view.  
  
"Wait!" Wufei cries out.  
  
[da gals!]  
  
"Dorothy-san, will you explain things to us now? We  
are all here are we not?" Relena asks, impatient.  
  
"Hai. I can help you achieve what you desire most.  
But in return, you must loyally serve my master and  
obey my command. For my command comes from my  
master." Dorothy informs them. "You only have one  
chance to back out. After that...everything's fair in  
love and war."  
  
"I will do anything to get Heero-san." Relena states.  
  
The others agree, knowing that Dorothy knows their  
deepest desires.  
  
"Then it shall be done. Should you betray me and my  
master, you shall be severely punished." Dorothy  
states. "We shall begin your training."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Dun dun daaaaaaa! Hehehehehehe, I just had to add in  
the line 'everything's fair in love and war'. A  
little prelude to something ne?  



	8. Chapter 7

Title: Purple of White Roses (7/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
[back to group of guys]  
  
At dawn, they got up and eat some breakfast before  
they begin their day of riding again. By  
mid-afternoon, they have arrived at the borders of the  
Elven Domain. At the border, two rangers approach the  
group. Crystal rode forward. They talk to each other  
in the elven tongue, leaving the others dazed and  
confused.  
  
"What was that about?" Duo asks when Crystal returns.  
  
"They were just asking what we wanted within their  
borders. I merely explained the situation and me  
wanting to see their king." Crystal replies  
offhandedly. "One of them have gone ahead to inform  
the king about our arrival."  
  
"And the other?" Heero asks, suspicious.  
  
"He wishes to escort us there of course." Crystal  
says, grinning. "It seems we are in luck as well.  
Those of Psy are visiting as well."  
  
"Joy." Wufei mutters.  
  
"Indeed." Duo comments.  
  
The ride towards the palace is uneventful and slightly  
boring. They finally arrive at the palace before the  
sun set into the west. They are beckoned within by  
servants to see the king.  
  
"Ah, so you six are the one who want to see me eh?"  
the king asks.  
  
"Hai." Duo says, stepping forward.  
  
"Well then, introduce your group and tell us what we  
need to know." the king states.  
  
They noticed a silent, tall elf with a bow and a  
quiver of arrows by his side standing in the shadows  
by the king.  
  
"I am Duo Maxwell. These are my travelling  
companions: Treize Khushrenada, Wufei Chang, Quatre  
Winner, Heero Yuy, and Crystal." Duo introduces,  
gesturing to each one.  
  
"Why is it that Crystal does not have a last name to  
state what her clan be?" the king asks.  
  
"That is because I am without a clan." Crystal says,  
stepping forward. "I am one who has been known to be  
Goddess Made Mortal."  
  
"I see." the king replies. "Tell me of your news."  
  
"Hai. We are running out of time. I am the guardian  
for forbidden sanctuaries. Recently, I have recieved  
word from deities that an evil will plague the  
Ningenkai. I felt it is my duty to prevent that from  
happening. I have gathered together a representative  
of the Makai, Rei, and Tenshi. I also have the ningen  
representative for the Ningenkai, but I need two other  
representatives for the Ningenkai because we are so  
diverse. I wish to ask you for a representative of  
the Elven Domain." Duo explains.  
  
"Who else are you missing?" the king asks.  
  
"Someone representing the Psy." Duo replies.  
  
"Well, you are luck. They are visiting." the king  
says, gesturing for someone to get the ambassador of  
Psy.  
  
"It seems that way." Duo says.  
  
"What of you and Crystal? What are your roles in  
this?" the king asks.  
  
"I am to represent everything against this evil.  
Crystal is to help guide us if and when necessary."  
Duo says.  
  
The ambassador of Psy enters the throne room. He was  
fairly tall and he have long light blonde hair.  
  
"What is going on?" the ambassador asks.  
  
"These people require a representative from the Elven  
Domain and Psy to prevent an evil from plaguing the  
Ningenkai." the king replies.  
  
The ambassador glances over all six of them, shock  
clearly seen as he stares at Crystal.  
  
"Ambassador?" the king asks. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Hai. She's powerful. And old." the ambassador says  
in shock. "I've never seen anything so old and  
powerful."  
  
"Of course not, I'm the eldest of them all." Crystal  
replies, smiling cheerfully. "And besides, you  
shouldn't tell a gal she's old. It's bad for her  
moral."  
  
"If she's so powerful, why doesn't she take care of  
the evil? Why do you need representatives?" the king  
questions.  
  
"Because I have to abide by the rules that say I  
cannot aid mortals directly. I have been given MUCH  
leeway because of the fact that I've been made mortal  
now. But all I can do is help them indirectly."  
Crystal explains. "The representatives are to help  
fight things. The evil cannot exit its current  
dimension without the sacrifices from each main  
species of the three worlds. These representatives  
must win against the chosen opponents of the evil or  
else all will be lost."  
  
"What will you do if it comes to that?" the ambassador  
asks.  
  
"Then I will have to destroy the worlds. I cannot  
allow such evil to enter these worlds." Crystal  
states. "I will initiate a rebirth cycle to have  
everything reborn."  
  
"Life as we know it will start again?" Heero asks.  
  
"Hai. Given a second chance. That is, if the evil  
doesn't come after me first before I can initiate that  
power." Crystal says sadly. "Power corrupts and draws  
the weak. They will be hunting. I may not be able to  
initiate the rebirth."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ooooooo, more plot thingies.  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Title: Purple of White Roses (8/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3x4 mentioned with 5+S and 6+13.  
It's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
"You do understand that this requires much thought do  
you not?" the king asks.  
  
"Hai." Duo replies.  
  
"I will have my servants show you to your rooms." the  
king says, waving them off.  
  
"I must consult my lord about this as well. He will  
wish to know of this." the ambassador replies.  
  
Duo nods in acknowledgement as the servants lead them  
away to their rooms. After showing them their rooms,  
the servants left them to their own devices.  
  
"What now?" Wufei asks, grumpily.  
  
"We await their decision." Duo says, gazing out the  
window.  
  
"Who was that by the king?" Heero asks.  
  
Duo shrugs, looking at Crystal in puzzlement.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Hai. Onegai?" Quatre pleads.  
  
"Trowa." Crystal replies.  
  
"As in..." Treize trails off.  
  
Crystal nods in affirmative.  
  
"And the ambassador?" Wufei asks.  
  
"I believe he is currently going by the name of  
Milliardo." Crystal replies.  
  
"Huh?" Duo asks, confused.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft, big brother to Relena  
Peacecraft." Crystal states.  
  
"Relena? But she's a Dorlain." Heero protests.  
  
"Is she the same person?" Duo asks.  
  
"Hai. She got adopted into the Dorlain Household when  
the palace was destroyed in the name of peace."  
Crystal replies.  
  
"Then why isn't Milliardo-sama with Relena-sama?"  
Quatre asks.  
  
"Because he chose his own path. Both of them hold the  
blood of Psy within them. It is much stronger within  
Milliardo than within Relena. The Psy chose to adopt  
Milliardo over Relena. Her gift is too small to be  
much use, but Milliardo's was extraorindary in  
magnitude." Crystal replies.  
  
"What are you saying?" Treize asks, afraid to say it  
aloud.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft soon became Zechs when he was  
taken in by the Merquise Household." Crystal replies.  
  
"But we cannot demand them to join us." Duo says. "We  
must await the decision of the king and the lord.  
Until then, we plan our move."  
  
[hours drip by]  
  
"The king and the lord of Psy have decided, this way."  
the servant says, gesturing for them to follow.  
  
The servant escort them into the throne room to await  
the response.  
  
"I have decided on what my course of action is. My  
representative is Trowa of the Barton clan. He is a  
fine archer and loyal to your cause." the king says,  
as Trowa steps forward. "He may not say much, but he  
is quick with his quiver."  
  
"It is an honor to campaigne with you." Trowa replies  
softly.  
  
"My lord has also decided. I am to be the Psy  
representative. You may call me Zechs." the  
ambassador replies.  
  
The king arches an eyebrow.  
  
"Zechs? As in the High-Psychic?" the king asks.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why did you hide who you are?" the king asks.  
  
"Because, I carry a dual identity. While I am  
ambassadoring, I am Milliardo Peacecraft. While I am  
on anything else, I am Zechs of the Merquise  
Household. The Psy agree to that." Zechs replies.  
"They understand my reasons."  
  
"Will you tell us your reasons so we may also  
understand?" Treize asks.  
  
"Perhaps." Zechs says, placing his mask on.  
  
"What's with the mask?" Quatre asks, curious.  
  
"It is to help me keep control of my powers. The Psy  
had this constructed for me until I have full control  
and it will also keep any mental noise down. It will  
help me keep my sanity." Zechs explains.  
  
"I see." Treize says lowly.  
  
"When do we leave?" Trowa asks.  
  
Duo frowns, "As soon as possible will be desired. We  
have a few things to pick up."  
  
The others nod to his decision.  
  
"Then you will need provisions." the king says.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I will give you them." the king replies. "Where are  
you off to?"  
  
"To hunt the champions of evil." Crystal replies for  
Duo.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
The reason why Zechs wears a mask... No, I'm not on  
crack, I need sugar.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Title: Purple of White Roses (9/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. It's mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others  
probably will get some action, but not so focused  
though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
Together, they left the palace in search of the evil  
champions.  
  
"Where do we start looking?" Treize asks, eyeing Zechs  
thoughtfully.  
  
"We could go ask Howard and his merry band of  
sweepers." Duo suggests.  
  
"We could go see my Maganacs. I'm sure they know  
something." Quatre suggests.  
  
"Or we could ask Crystal. She is our guiding deity  
after all." Wufei says sarcastically.  
  
"Geeze, touché." Crystal sneers.  
  
"Urusai old onna!" Wufei growls.  
  
Crystal frowns, glaring slightly at Wufei.  
  
"I'm not THAT old." Crystal growls out lowly.  
  
Wufei starts backing away from Crystal.  
  
"Now now, you don't want to hurt me." Wufei says,  
nervous.  
  
"How would you know that? I can kill you, ressurect  
you and control your very actions." Crystal says,  
smirking.  
  
Wufei gulps, afraid for his life.  
  
"Crystal-sama, I believe we have other things to worry  
about other than what people say about you." Trowa  
states.  
  
"Of course." Crystal says calmly. Watch your back  
BOY!  
  
Wufei yelps and runs goes to be comforted by Nataku.  
The others tries to figure their next move. They  
couldn't decide who to go to because anyone could be a  
champion for evil.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions Crystal-sama?" Zechs  
asks.  
  
"Well, we could enlist my people's aid. They are off  
limits to anyone trying get champions since they are  
under my protection." Crystal says.  
  
"We could do that?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Hai. They are my people and I pretty much rule over  
them." Crystal replies.  
  
"You rule over people?" Duo asks.  
  
"Hai, my duties gets boring sometimes so I created a  
haven and I rule over the population that has grown."  
Crystal explains.  
  
"Well, it's our option right now. Take us there?  
Onegai?" Duo asks, batting his eyes cutely.  
  
"Hehehe, who could resist your charms?" Crystal says.  
"I'll take you there. Everyone ready?"  
  
"In a second, if you will." Trowa says.  
  
Crystal nods. Trowa whistles and a gigantic bird of  
prey swoops down upon them and lands.  
  
"Never thought falcons grow that big." Wufei comments  
dryly.  
  
"This is my bond-companion as you would call them.  
His name is Heavyarms." Trowa introduces.  
  
Heero frowns, "Am I the only one without a  
bond-companion?"  
  
"Looks like it." Duo replies.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ready?" Crystal asks.  
  
Everyone nods. Crystal closes her eyes and  
concentrates, bringing forward her powers and  
transporting them into her Haven.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Haven, that's pretty much what it's called. Everyone  
calls it a Haven, so that's its name from now on. :)  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Title: Purple of White Roses (10/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. It's mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others  
probably will get some action, but not so focused  
though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
Everyone nods. Crystal closes her eyes and  
concentrates, bringing forward her powers and  
transporting them into her Haven. Once they got  
their, they are surrounded by servants, awaiting their  
mistress' desire.  
  
"Have rooms ready for our guests. Ensure areas set  
out for the bond-companions. Where's Gem and the rest  
of them?" Crystal asks.  
  
"They are preparing a meal for you and your guests. I  
believe that some of them have also taken upon  
themselves to prepare a bath for you." a servant  
replies, bowing lowly.  
  
"But I am ever present Mistress." a voice calls from  
behind them.  
  
"Gem, punctual as always." Crystal replies.  
  
"Um, Zechs, don't you have a bond-companion?" Quatre  
asks, curious.  
  
"In fact, I do. He followed us here too." Zechs  
replies. "I would like you to meet my bond-companion,  
Zephere."  
  
A large snowy white owl-hawk crossbreed appeared out  
of nowhere.  
  
"Cool." Duo gaps.  
  
Shinigami snorted.  
  
"Of course, Shinigami is better!" Duo says, hugging  
the horse's neck.  
  
"Well, looks like it's up to Heero to find his  
bond-companion." Quatre says, grinning at Heero.  
  
"Just what exactly is a bond-companion anyway? I've  
only heard about them briefly." Heero asks.  
  
"Bond-companions are creatures who suit your  
attitude." Duo explains. "Shinigami here loves being  
playful. She's got stealth on her side."  
  
"Is that all she's got? Out of all of us who has  
bond-companions, you're companion is most bland."  
Wufei comments.  
  
"You have been boasting about Shinigami, but never  
truly told us any special qualities besides stealth."  
Treize states.  
  
"Che! Shinigami has qualities that are incredible.  
It's just that she doesn't want me to blurt it out,  
that's all." Duo replies, defensive.  
  
"Now you're thinking that bond-companions talk? Oi, I  
think we need a leader that's not a wacko." Wufei  
grumbles.  
  
Duo glances at the other bond-companions before  
resting his worriful eyes on Shinigami. Shinigami  
shakes her head in disagreement. Trowa watches all  
this quietly.  
  
"None of the bond-companions have spoken, not even  
Quatre's Sandrock." Wufei states.  
  
"Then how is it that you know their names?" Duo asks.  
  
"We are the ones who name them." Wufei argues.  
  
Duo shook his head, "They told you their names."  
  
"Ha! Then, why aren't they defending themselves."  
Wufei growls.  
  
"Because they see it as being pointless to talk to  
you." Duo points out.  
  
"How about we ask the opinion of someone who has more  
than one companion?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Where's Crystal-sama anyway?" Zechs asks.  
  
"She left while you were arguing." Trowa informs them.  
"She left with that woman, Gem."  
  
"Shinigami, can't you tell them?" Duo implores.  
  
Shinigami shakes her head.  
  
"I know they are intelligent." Trowa replies.  
  
"How?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Most elves have an affinity with animals. I just  
happen to be one of them. Heavyarms informed me of  
his name when he chose me." Trowa replies.  
  
"Are you gentlemen done arguing?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Iie." Wufei replies. "We're still discussing whether  
or not bond-companions can talk."  
  
Crystal sighs heavily, "Silverstar!"  
  
A large silver dragon with purple eyes appears.  
  
"Talk some sense into them will ya?" Crystal asks.  
  
Silverstar looks at the others.  
  
"Che! He can't speak." Wufei growls.  
  
"Ningen no baka." Silverstar's deep voice booms out.  
"You dare insult me?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Title: Purple of White Roses (11/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. It's mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others  
probably will get some action, but not so focused  
though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
"Ningen no baka." Silverstar's deep voice booms out.  
"You dare insult me?"  
  
"See! He talks." Duo points out.  
  
"It could probably be just him that talks." Wufei  
retorts.  
  
"Don't be a fool!" Silverstar snaps. "Your  
bond-companions are perfectly capable of speech, they  
just choose to not carry a conversation with you. I  
know that if you were my bond-companion, I wouldn't  
talk to you either."  
  
"How dare you insult me!" Wufei roars. "Nataku  
wouldn't do that!"  
  
"How can you be so certain of your bond-companion?  
Especially since you claim that they don't talk?"  
Crystal asks.  
  
"I have watched and learned from Nataku of her habits.  
I know her." Wufei says proudly.  
  
"I want a bond-companion!" Heero complains.  
  
"You'll get yours when they come." Crystal replies.  
  
"I wonder what bond-companion Heero will get." Duo  
ponders.  
  
"That's for Heero the know and for you to find out."  
Zechs informs Duo. "And perhaps Crystal-sama."  
  
"Of course." Duo says, nodding in acceptance.  
  
"Stop arguing, both of you! We bond-companions CAN  
talk. We just choose not to." Nataku scolds.  
  
"See." Crystal says, smirking. "You mustn't doubt me  
boy."  
  
"Urasai." Wufei growls.  
  
Nataku wacks Wufei over the head with her tail.  
  
"Nataku!" Wufei shouts out, clutching his head.  
  
"That's for talking back to someone stronger than you.  
If Crystal-sama had gotten mad, she would have  
toasted you and I couldn't do a thing." Nataku states.  
  
"Is this true Shinigami?" Duo asks.  
  
"Hai." Shinigami replies, nuzzling Duo.  
  
"Mistress, the rooms are ready." a fiery-haired  
servant informs Crystal.  
  
"Arigatou Ruby." Crystal says. Where are they? I'll  
show them around while I escort them to their rooms.  
  
Delphi Wing. There are name plates on the doors. I  
hope they like their rooms assigned. Ruby admits.  
  
I'm sure they'll like them. We anticipated their  
requests and went through their minds too. Crystal  
reassures. Don't worry. Get going and join the  
others.  
  
Ruby bows and departs in a burst of flames.  
  
"Cool!" Duo exclaims.  
  
"While I show you your rooms, you will also get a tour  
around this place. While you stay here, you must  
follow my rules." Crystal states.  
  
"They are..." Zechs prompts.  
  
"You cannot kill one another. If you have a dispute  
with each other, find some means of finding peace, or  
duke it out in my training rooms. I have Haven to  
take of and I don't need any of this on top of it.  
Other than that, I don't really have much rules."  
Crystal informs them.  
  
"Arigatou Crystal-sama." Quatre says.  
  
"You're welcome." Crystal replies. "This way boys.  
Silverstar, you might want to change."  
  
Silverstar's form changed into a human form with  
silver hair, silver horns protruding from his head,  
and silver bat wings extended from his back. His  
nails are more like claws than human nails. He is  
wearing a white pair of pants and purple shirt.  
  
"Huh? I thought you were a dragon." Treize says,  
confused.  
  
"I am, just the kind that can change their form into  
this in-between and human form for disquise."  
Silverstar informs them.  
  
"So, are you going to keep that form or into your  
human form?" Crystal asks.  
  
"Naw, this is more fun." Silverstar says, jumping  
around, before landing at a crouch at Crystal's feet.  
  
"Playful bastard." Crystal mutters.  
  
"Damn straight!" Silverstar proclaims.  
  
"Are you done yet? I would like to get this tour done  
this century ya know." Crystal comments offhandedly.  
  
"Of course! Lets go!" Silverstar shouts, running off.  
  
"Goofball." Crystal sighs.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	13. Chapter 12

Title: Purple of White Roses (12/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. It's mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others  
probably will get some action, but not so focused  
though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
"Is he always like that?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Most of the time. But when he's needed in a fight,  
you can count on him." Crystal says as she shows them  
around. "You are situated in the Delphi wing of this  
place. To avoid confusion, we have placed signs to  
the different rooms and wings. I reside in the Omega  
wing. It is fairly close to the Delphi wing so if you  
have any problems, you could find me there. If I'm  
not, then the servants will know my agenda. Any  
questions so far?"  
  
Everyone shakes their head.  
  
"All right. You can find your rooms since they have  
your names on them. You will also find various  
activities within your own wing. There are training  
rooms to spar in, music room, and various other  
goodies. In the center of the place, close to the  
doorway leading to your wing, is a garden. Outside  
the city limits is a forest which you can hunt in. As  
long as you don't shoot any city civilians, I don't  
mind you going out there. You will find that Haven is  
very diverse in species." Crystal explains.  
  
"What kind of species?" Trowa asks, interested.  
  
"We're very diverse with healers of many species,  
warriors too. We host alicorns, unicorns, dragons of  
varying species, griffins, humans, demons, ghosts,  
aliens, dwarves, and many many more!" Silverstar  
explains happily. "Maybe we'll even show you some of  
them!"  
  
The others look happy at that prospect. They look  
expectantly at Crystal.  
  
"Onegai?!?" everyone asks.  
  
"We'll see." Crystal says, moving forward to finish  
showing them around.  
  
[after Crystal finishes showing them around, it's  
already dinner time. we skip to after they finish  
dinner because I'm lazy. :P ]  
  
"So, can we take them outside tomorrow?" Silverstar  
asks eagerly.  
  
"Try the day after. I want them somewhat able to look  
around this place." Crystal replies.  
  
"Okay!" Silverstar replies, somewhat cheerfully.  
  
"No pouting stuff. It doesn't work." Crystal replies.  
  
"Oh. Damn." Silverstar growls.  
  
"I will leave you to your own devices gentlemen."  
Crystal says, leaving the room.  
  
Silverstar smirks.  
  
"PARTY TIME!" Silverstar shouts.  
  
[time to drop in on the girls]  
  
"Relena-sama, you mustn't be afraid to hurt your  
enemy." Dorothy instructs.  
  
"But I can't help it." Relena whimpers. "A lady  
shouldn't do this."  
  
"How will Heero-san love you if you are so weak?"  
Dorothy asks.  
  
"You're right! This way is the way to Heero's heart!"  
Relena says, determined to beat the crap out of the  
dummy.  
  
Dorothy smirks. 'Gullible as always. Use the right  
incentive and she'll be loyal.'  
  
"Why is it that we have to work with her?" Noin asks  
Dorothy.  
  
"That girl is deranged and so naive." Sally  
reprimands.  
  
"But she can be used in many ways so innocently."  
Dorothy replies. "She could be our puppet."  
  
"But who controls her strings? You?" Noin asks.  
  
"Perhaps. I am in charge after all." Dorothy states.  
  
"And why is that?" Sally challenges.  
  
"I brought you together and trained you. I lead. It  
is that simple." Dorothy states. "You still have much  
to learn."  
  
Come to me Dorothy. I wish to speak with you. In  
private. her master calls.  
  
"I must go. Keep practicing and try not to kill each  
other while I'm away." Dorothy commands.  
  
Dorothy goes to meet with her master.  
  
"You summoned me oh Lord?" Dorothy asks, with utmost  
respect.  
  
"Hai. Are your little pets ready?" her master asks.  
  
"Nearly. They still need to refine their talents."  
Dorothy replies.  
  
"Excellent. I wish to be unleashed soon. Our time  
grows short. You must teach them the incantation."  
her master commands.  
  
"As you so command, I shall obey." Dorothy says,  
bowing slightly in respect before leaving.  
  
"And Dorothy..." her master calls.  
  
"Hai?" Dorothy asks, facing her master.  
  
"Be sure that you keep our little gullible princess  
under control as well as those others. You must  
always be in control Dorothy. Always." her master  
informs her.  
  
"I shall."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	14. Chapter 13

Title: Purple of White Roses (13/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's  
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will  
get some action, but not so focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
[two days of relaxing within Crystal's place in Haven  
have passed]  
  
"Can we go out now? Can we?" Silverstar asks, looking  
hopeful.  
  
"I suppose so." Crystal replies.  
  
"Yay!" Silverstar says, running off to get ready.  
  
"What a fool." Wufei comments.  
  
"Watch it! I heard that!" Silverstar growls back from  
wherever he's gone to.  
  
"How can you stand such a bond-companion?" Wufei asks  
Crystal.  
  
Crystal looks at Nataku, "How can you have chosen HIM  
to be your bond-companion?"  
  
"He was the only thing left. I was too picky and  
everyone else got picked." Nataku retorts.  
  
"Hey! Quite picking on me!" Wufei howls.  
  
Everyone laughs at Wufei's flustered state.  
  
"Come on! Lets go! Lets GO!" Silverstar shouts,  
dragging as many of the group as possible.  
  
The others that didn't get caught up in Silverstar's  
rush calmly followed them.  
  
'He certainly have enough energy, just like our dear  
Duo.' Crystal thinks to herself. 'Now to find Heero a  
bond-companion...'  
  
"Come on slow-pokes! Get your ass into gear!"  
Silverstar's voice rings out.  
  
"Oi." Crystal sighs.  
  
While the entire gang is doing a bit of sightseeing,  
Heero spots something white in the woods. Walking  
towards the white object, Heero ponders what it is.  
  
"Oi Heero! Where do ya think you're going?"  
Silverstar asks, shouting out his question.  
  
"I thought I saw something." Heero replies, keeping an  
eye on the object.  
  
"Really? Cool." Silverstar comments, running over  
with everyone else in tow.  
  
Together, they walk closer and find a white winged  
horse grazing just within the woods.  
  
"A pegasus." Trowa states.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement. The pegasus lifts its  
head and looks at Heero before turning and walking  
away. Heero tries to follow, but is held back by  
Treize.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trieze asks Heero.  
  
"Its calling." Heero replies, confused. "Why?"  
  
The others looks at each other. Silverstar grins.  
  
"It may be different in your world, but in Haven, when  
a creature specifically singles someone out and calls  
to them, it means they want to be bond-companion with  
that person." Silverstar explains.  
  
"So that pegasus wants Heero to be its  
bond-companion." Quatre states.  
  
"That is correct." Crystal replies. "I know that  
there are different ways of finding a suitable  
bond-companion and they all could be the right way.  
It doesn't matter. From here on, you're on your own  
Heero. Be careful. We shall wait for you at my home.  
Just direct the pegasus to the structure. Even the  
very indication of my home may have it come. I live  
here as an almost ruler, so most beings will know  
where to point you to. Good luck."  
  
"Arigatou." Heero says, bowing respectfully before  
turning to follow the pegasus who has patiently waited  
for Crystal to give instructions for Heero.  
  
"Come back to us Heero." Zechs says.  
  
"Preferably in one piece." Duo adds, winking at Heero.  
  
'Kawaii.' Heero thinks to himself as he lets the image  
of Duo imprint onto his mind.  
  
"This is your test. Get going, the pegasus will not  
wait for eternity." Silverstar reminds him.  
  
Heero turns and runs towards the pegasus who has  
already started running off again.  
  
[Dorothy]  
  
Dorothy.  
  
Master? Dorothy calls out with her mind.  
  
I have a side mission for you. In your room, you  
will find a spell that will turn things chibi. I want  
you to create a bit of chaos amongst the chosen for  
the side of good. Do you understand?  
  
Hai master. Dorothy replies, heading off towards her  
room after dismissing her subordinates for the  
evening.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	15. Chapter 14

Title: Purple of White Roses (14/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and 6+/x13. Forgot to  
have 13+/x6 as well, but it's mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others  
probably will get some action, but not so focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or something. AU  
to boot too with a few references to Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own  
character placed in as more of a narrator than anything else. //  
indicate excerts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my self...but I  
can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
[Heero]  
  
Heero keeps following the pegasus, determined to prove that he is  
worthy to be its bond-companion. After several meters, the pegasus takes to  
the air while Heero follows on the ground. They reach a lake with an  
island in the middle. Heero watches as the pegasus flyes towards the  
island.  
  
Making swift evaluations, Heero strips down to just pants and enters  
the water. Swimming with efficient strokes, Heero reaches the island in  
about an hour. Dragging himself to the shore, Heero explores the  
island for the pegasus. He finds the pegasus waiting at the very center of  
the island for him.  
  
You have done well. Heero hears within his head.  
  
"Who?" Heero asks, startled.  
  
Name's Wing. I want to be your bond-companion. the pegasus replies  
with a masculine voice, tossing it's head.  
  
"It's an honor!" Heero replies, pleased with himself.  
  
Wing pushes his head at Heero's chest, inhaling his scent. Heero plays  
with Wing's mane. They stand there, establishing a connection with  
each other.  
  
After a while, Wing nudges Heero to ride him back to the main shore.  
They fly over to where Heero had hidden his stuff and proceed to  
Crystal's home.  
  
[Dorothy]  
  
Dorothy looks over the spell and gathers the ingredients. 'Now I shall  
have the advantage.'  
  
Casting the spell as indicated on the sheet, Dorothy concentrats her  
thoughts against the champions of good, even if she has never seen them.  
She focuses on their purpose, totally ignoring the fine print on the  
spell.  
  
//Note: There are several species that are immune to being chibitized.  
It is suggested that you look up the immune species or 'something bad  
will happen' will happen.//  
  
[Haven]  
  
Crystal and the others watches as Heero lands before them on the  
pegasus from before.  
  
"Congrads Heero!" Silverstar greets.  
  
The others offer their good will as well. Then, as one, all of the  
bond-companion creatures turns their heads towards the sky. Their  
counter-parts followed their gaze and witness the sky darken as flashes of  
multi-colored lights danced before their vision. Crystal narrows her eyes  
at the intrusion of her Haven. This is no ordinary occurance in Haven,  
it was magic orientated.  
  
After the show ended several members didn't feel too well. As magical  
creatures of unknown origins, they have a natural immunity to certain  
spells and side effects. Their counter-parts aren't so lucky.  
  
They all decide to go to bed early, so as not to catch something that  
could deviate from their goal. Throughout the night, they slept  
fitfully. In the morning however, they had awaken to quite a shock. In fact,  
to say that there were a couple loud screams is an understatement.  
  
Treize had awaken to something soft touching his leg. He looks down to  
find a long cat's tail with fur the color of his hair curled around his  
leg. He found the source of the tail: himself. He stared. And  
stared. And stared some more. After an hour of staring at his new tail, he  
got a mirror to find cat ears instead of his usual ears. Again, he  
stared at his reflection for a good portion of time, until they decided to  
drag him out of his room and into the dinning room for at least one  
meal of the day.  
  
Zechs found himself looking at the world through different eyes. How  
different? Well, to say the least, Zephere found Zechs as, well, chibi.  
Unable to resist his cuteness, Zephere uses his wings to hug  
Chibi-Zechs. They too, had to drag Zechs away from Zephere and down to a meal.  
  
Nataku found Wufei in his form and practically fell over laughing.  
That noise had awaken Wufei, who is now SD Wufei. SD Wufei pouted and  
glared at Nataku, who in kind, found it awfully cute. They found it  
rather easy to get SD Wufei to meals, simply because Nataku carried him.  
  
Trowa had awaken to find no real physical wrongness, but found that he  
could not speak. Heavyarms tries to reassure Trowa that it is most  
likely temporary to no avail. A servant was required to carry Trowa down  
to eat.  
  
Quatre found himself with his Tenshi wings when he woke up. He has no  
problems in revealing his true form, but is unsure as to how the others  
will react to it. Sandrock tries to make Quatre see reason and had to  
nearly kick Quatre out of the room to eat.  
  
Duo found himself chibified and with black bat wings. Testing their  
strength, Duo found that he could fly quite fast. He practically zooms  
around before reaching the dinning room.  
  
Heero found himself also chibified, but with white angel wings. He  
also found out that he could only talk in grunts, one syllable phrases and  
'omae o korosu'. That fact disturbed him for many reasons unknown.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Chibified Zechs just for you Karasu! Crystal's changes will be  
discribed next time.  



	16. Chapter 15

Title: Purple of White Roses (15/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's  
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will  
get some action, but not so focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
Recap: From the looks of it, it's the girls against  
the guys this time with my own character added into  
the blend. Dorothy placed a spell and changed the  
guys into...something else all together. :)  
  
[Haven]  
  
Crystal is not pleased at all. She has been  
transformed into her final fighting form. She has a  
silver youko tail and ears, unicorn's horn, black and  
red and white wings, and finger-like claws. Her  
clothing is littered with gems and crystals. Crystal  
looks at Silverstar.  
  
"Get the others to breakfast." Crystal orders.  
  
At breakfast, the others are able to watch in  
fascination at the changes of the other people.  
Trieze-neko is watching Chibi-Zechs and SD Wufei fight  
over his tail. Trowa tries to talk to Quatre with no  
avail due to his lack of vocal ability. Quatre is  
trying to teach Trowa sign-language. Duo is chasing  
Heero around. Heero is running from Duo, while  
cursing up a storm with 'hn's and 'omae o korosu's.  
  
"Urusai! And sit down!" Crystal growls.  
  
Everyone sits in their own spots, awaiting her next  
words.  
  
"Obviously, there was a spell last night that came  
through." Crystal grits out. "I will be searching for  
counter spells against this. I am not pleased that  
this got through the shielding around Haven. Not  
pleased at all."  
  
"So, until then, we are stuck in our current forms?"  
Quatre asks.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wee!!!" Chibi Duo with black bat wings (hereafter  
known as Chibi Demon Duo) shrieks, glomping Chibi  
Heero with white angel wings (hereby known as Chibi  
Angel Heero).  
  
"Omae o korosu." Chibi Angel Heero growls, perplexed  
by his low vocabulary.  
  
"Tails fun!" Chibi-Zechs proclaims, swiping at  
Treize-neko's tail.  
  
SD Wufei grabs Treize's tail possessively, "Mine!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too! Is too!"  
  
"Is not by a thousand million!"  
  
"Is too times infinity!"  
  
"You're such a brat!"  
  
"Takes on to know one!"  
  
SD Wufei and Chibi-Zechs shall continue fighting over  
ownership of Treize-neko's tail. Crystal looks  
wearily at Treize-neko.  
  
"Are you gonna be able to manage or am I gonna have to  
lock 'em into their rooms?" Crystal asks.  
  
"I'll manage." Treize-neko replies, licking his  
paw-er-hand-er-whatever.  
  
Treize-neko gracefully gets up and leads the other two  
into the gardens. Quatre excuse himself and Trowa to  
go and teach Trowa the wonders of sign language.  
Chibi Demon Duo chases Chibi Angel Heero out the door.  
  
"Shadow!" Crystal calls out.  
  
"Mistress?" Shadow asks, ...from the shadows.  
  
"Keep an eye on them. If there are any changes,  
report to me immediately. I will be in the library.  
Unless it's an emergency, I don't want to be  
interrupted." Crystal replies.  
  
"As you command." Shadow replies, disappearing.  
  
"That went swell." Silverstar comments.  
  
"No comment from the peanut gallery. We need them  
back into their true forms to win against this evil."  
Crystal scolds.  
  
"Of course. What do you want me to do?" Silverstar  
asks.  
  
"Help Shadow keep an eye on them. Make sure that I'm  
not disturbed unless necessary. Pass that along to  
Gem and the others." Crystal replies.  
  
"It will be done." Silverstar says, bowing down and  
walking off.  
  
'I hate it when he does that.' Crystal thinks to  
herself.  
  
*****  
  
'Hmmm...this isn't working. What spell is this?'  
Crystal thinks to herself. "Oh what the hell!  
Keisanki!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I want to see the past night." Crystal commands.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The enemy spellcaster." Crystal replies sourly.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Keisanki shows Crystal what Dorothy did.  
  
"Does this answer you question?"  
  
"Hai." Crystal says, frowning. "The REAL question is  
how to counter such a spell."  
  
"Researching archives... Done."  
  
A parchment materialized in front of Crystal. Reading  
through it, Crystal smiles a gleeful smile.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"Quite." Crystal replies, smirking.  
  
"Can I be introduced to those guests of yours?"  
  
"Perhaps later Keisanki. Perhaps later." Crystal  
replies, taking the parchment into her room.  
  
"Damn. They're all so kawaii!" Keisanki chirps.  
  
*****[During that time...Treize-neko, Chibi-Zechs, SD  
Wufei]  
  
"It's so soft!" SD Wufei squeals, petting  
Treize-neko's tail.  
  
Chibi-Zechs has Treize-neko's head on his lap as he  
combs Treize-neko's hair with one hand and with the  
other scratches behind Treize-neko's ear. SD Wufei  
watches Treize-neko's tail as it twitches with the  
pleasure of being so well pampered.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this." Treize-neko  
purrs.  
  
"So could we!" SD Wufei and Chibi-Zechs replies  
simultaneously, since they settled their differences.  
  
Shadow watches from the dark covering of the trees,  
shaking his head. 'Some warriors.'  
  
*****[During that time...Silent Trowa and Tenshi  
Quatre]  
  
"This is the symbol for hunger. This is thirst."  
Tenshi Quatre instructs, showing Trowa the movements.  
  
Silent Trowa diligently copies the movements, hoping  
to quickly learn the language or pray the Crystal  
would soon releave them of this burden.  
  
"You are doing very well Trowa!" Tenshi Quatre gushes,  
beaming at the silent boy. "You've already learned  
the alphabet, hello, goodbye, bored, sleepy, and  
contentment!"  
  
"..." 'Not that Quatre's teaching isn't bad, but I  
don't want to be mute forever!'  
  
Shadow watches over this pair for a while, rolling his  
head at the idiocy of the situation.  
  
*****[During that time...Chibi Demon Duo and Chibi  
Angel Heero]  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Chibi Angel Heero growls back at  
Chibi Demon Duo.  
  
"Awww! Shi ne!" Chibi Demon Duo cackles, still  
chasing the other chibi.  
  
"Hn." Chibi Angel Heero grunts, stopping instantly,  
causing Chibi Demon Duo to crash into him.  
  
Pouting, Chibi Demon Duo's eyes starts tearing up.  
Chibi Angel Heero looks around, panicked. Chibi Demon  
Duo looks into Chibi Angel Heero's eyes and his lips  
waivers. Sighing, Chibi Angel Heero glomps onto Chibi  
Demon Duo in hopes of cheering him up. Smirking,  
Chibi Demon Duo latches onto Chibi Angel Heero and  
snuggles into the embrace. With a heavy sigh, Chibi  
Angel Heero flies both of them off to find a place  
that's comfortable, since, Chibi Angel Heero didn't  
mind the attention from the chibi braided baka.  
  
Shadow watches sensing something deep within the both  
of them. 'Yin and Yang I suppose.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Keisanki is Japanese for Computer.  



	17. Chapter 16

Title: Purple of White Roses (16/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's  
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will  
get some action, but not so focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
Finishing off the counter spell, Crystal stands in  
front of her full length mirror and watches as her  
form changes back into before the spell. Breathing a  
sigh of relief that she can have control over her own  
body transformations again, she goes off to find the  
others. To make sure that they are all right.  
  
She found Treize lying down with his head on Zechs'  
lap and Wufei sitting by his back blushing.  
  
"What's with the coloring?" Crystal teases Wufei.  
  
"He WAS petting Treize's tail when we changed back.  
Wufei ended up stroking his butt instead." Zechs  
replies, smirking.  
  
"Baka." Wufei mutters, still an interesting shade of  
red.  
  
"Don't be so shy, I enjoyed it." Treize says, winking  
at Wufei.  
  
Wufei went a shade deeper red.  
  
"Breathing? It's a good idea so you won't pass out."  
Crystal points out.  
  
Wufei huffs and stalks away, muttering about hentai  
bishonens and crazy onnas. Crystal leaves Zechs and  
Treize to a *cough* get acquainted with each other...  
She found Trowa and Quatre next. Trowa is circling  
Quatre, wanting to know where the wings disappeared  
to.  
  
"The spell is gone." Crystal explains to Trowa.  
  
"Guess this means you can start talking now." Quatre  
teases.  
  
Trowa pouts.  
  
"You know, I think I've been around our silent friend  
for too long. I can understand him without having him  
say a word." Quatre comments.  
  
"It will be a good skill if we should need to  
infiltrate a place and require silence." Crystal  
counters.  
  
"True."  
  
Trowa shudders, "It's not a walk in the park. It was  
annoying and stupid. No more silence for me!"  
  
"Do you by chance have anything to shut him up?"  
Quatre asks Crystal.  
  
"Always do. Why?" Crystal asks.  
  
"We may need it for our sanity if Trowa intends to  
babble." Quatre explains.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Trowa pouts, "No fair."  
  
Crystal left the pair and starts hunting down the  
chibi-wingified duo. After a few hunting trips of no  
success, Crystal summons Shadow.  
  
"Where are Heero and Duo?" Crystal questions.  
  
"Willow tree." Shadow replies.  
  
Crystal goes to the big willow tree in the  
mansion-um-palace. Pushing aside the branches,  
Crystal could see Heero sitting on one of the thick  
branches, leaning back against the trunk with both  
legs dangling on either side of the branch. In his  
arms cuddled Duo, who is fast asleep. Heero however,  
is awake and watching Duo carefully.  
  
Spell's broken you know. Crystal comments inside  
Heero's head.  
  
So?  
  
You can come down now. Crystal teases.  
  
Iie. Duo's asleep. Heero protests.  
  
Crystal rolls her eyes. Why don't you just tell him  
how you feel? It'll save you some pondering and  
trying to sneak a few moments alone with him.  
  
Can't.  
  
Why not? Crystal asks.  
  
Don't know how. Don't have the courage. He will  
never love me back. He-  
  
Okay! I get the picture. Geesh! What a grouch! I  
think some of that spell is still working on you.  
Crystal comments wryly.  
  
Omae o korosu.  
  
See! You've gotten into the habit! Must stop it!  
Must stop it now! Crystal cries out mockingly.  
  
Hn. Deal with it. Heero growls, shutting off the  
connection.  
  
'Baka.' Crystal snickers. 'You'll have to confess one  
day.'  
  
******  
  
Dorothy! The spell has been broken! her master  
informs her.  
  
Well what do you want me to do about it? Dorothy  
asks.  
  
Are you ready yet? her master asks.  
  
Nearly. Dorothy replies. A few more lessons and  
then they'll be ready to take them on.  
  
Good. Do not disappoint me. her master states,  
cutting the connection.  
  
'I won't Master Johs. I would lose too much.' Dorothy  
comments.  
  
*****  
  
As they gathered to eat dinner, Zechs and Treize has  
been tossing each other fond looks. Quatre and Trowa  
exchange glances of their own as the meal proceeds.  
  
"Are you gonna stop with the shyness and get  
together?" Duo asks, frustrated.  
  
Treize, Zechs, Trowa, and Quatre all blush at the same  
time.  
  
"Nice shade, but sadly, it was no match for the shades  
of red from Wufei." Crystal comments, sipping her  
drink.  
  
"Onna!" Wufei roars angrily.  
  
The others snicker in amusement.  
  
"Well, with Treize and Zechs together, what are you  
going to do Wufei? You're gonna need someone! Same  
goes for Heero and Duo!" Silverstar states in a  
singsong voice.  
  
"Stay out of my love life!" Wufei growls.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo and Heero shouts out.  
  
"It was meerly a suggestion. Don't need to get so  
testy about it." Silverstar comments. "Geesh!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ah, Master Johs. Look, it's J, O, H, S! They've  
shown up! Hey, wait a minute! Where's G?!?  



	18. Chapter 17

Title: Purple of White Roses (17/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's  
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will  
get some action, but not so focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
Crystal, Silverstar, Heero, Wing, Duo, Shinigami,  
Trowa, Heavyarms, Quatre, Sandrock, Wufei, Nataku,  
Zechs, Zephere, Treize, and Epyon gather together to  
discuss the future plans.  
  
"Well, now that we're back to normal, what do we do  
now? Obviously the enemy is trying to strike us when  
we least expect it." Duo states.  
  
"True, we will have to start the hunt." Crystal  
reasons.  
  
"Um...when do I get introduced?" Keisanki asks.  
  
"Woah, who talked?" Zechs asks, confused.  
  
"That would be Keisanki, the main computer of Haven.  
He, since he thinks himself to be male, basically  
becomes my second pair of eyes when I'm not here.  
He's a great substitute." Crystal comments. "Since  
Keisanki probably did a complete bio of you when you  
first arrived, I'm not going to formally introduce you  
to him."  
  
"Meanie." Keisanki sulks.  
  
"Cool!" Heero exclaims. "But what's a computer?"  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot, some of your worlds don't have  
computers. A computer is a byproduct of metals shaped  
with a specific design in mind, using electricity or  
some sort of power to exist. Its own abilities is  
created by commands." Crystal explains. "Keisanki is  
what would be seen as an Artificial Intelligent  
computer. He has the capability to think on his own  
as well as follow commands from another."  
  
"Does he have a physical form?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Sure do!" Keisanki replies, appearing as a  
holographic form. "Ta da!"  
  
Everyone, except Crystal and , admires Keisanki with  
his wavy red hair which reaches his shoulder blades  
and his shining golden eyes. He was approximately six  
feet tall, wearing black jeans and a white long  
sleeved shirt with a blue shirt with a button down  
front over top.  
  
"Are you done gawking yet?" Crystal asks, bored.  
  
"Um...hai?" Treize replies, running his eyes over the  
slender form before them.  
  
Zechs elbows Treize, coughing to catch his attention.  
Silverstar rolls his eyes at the couple. 'Still  
beating around the bush when they are in public. Oi!'  
  
"Time to get back on track! You might want to know  
who your main opponents are." Keisanki informs them.  
  
"Who are they?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Johs is the mastermind behind all this. He is evil  
to the very bone. Centuries ago, nine powerful  
wizards sealed him away from the three worlds in order  
for the chaos to die down. Now, all but two have  
died. The last two are known as Howard and G. They  
can teach you things. I would suggest searching them  
out." Keisanki informs them.  
  
'Why do they sound familiar? Who is Howard and G?'  
Duo nods in understanding, "I think we'll take a trip  
over."  
  
"Good. Johs' immediate follower is known as Dorothy  
of the Catolina House." Keisanki says, showing them a  
picture.  
  
Treize stiffens abruptly. Zechs notices it.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Dorothy is my cousin." Treize replies.  
  
"I see. Can you go up against family like this? Even  
if she is from a different household?" Duo asks.  
  
"I could, but I don't want to face her." Treize  
replies. "I don't want to do that to her. The last  
time we saw each other was so long ago. What could  
have happened to make her do this?"  
  
Keisanki shrugs, "Johs can influence quite strongly in  
some people. It was recently noted that Johs had  
Dorothy recruit a few people. Sources inform us that  
Dorothy has recruited Relena, Sally, Hilde, Noin and  
Catherine."  
  
"Relena? Of the Dorlain House?" Heero questions.  
  
"That's what the sources say." Keisanki replies.  
  
"There must be a mistake. My sister wouldn't side  
with evil." Zechs protests.  
  
Crystal shakes her head, "More than likely, she is  
being used like a pawn. She doesn't know who gives  
Dorothy orders. I doubt they would have been  
introduced to who Johs is."  
  
Treize takes Zechs' hand into his own and squeezes  
reassuringly.  
  
"She's innocent." Zechs protests.  
  
"I agree. Even if she is a pain, she is still a good  
person." Heero comments reluctantly.  
  
Everyone looks at Heero questioningly.  
  
"What? You didn't hear? She's been spreading rumors  
around about me and her together and being engaged and  
going to get married and all that other crap. I can't  
stand her!" Heero rants.  
  
"Okay... Is there anything else you can tell us  
Keisanki-san?" Duo asks politely for once.  
  
"Iie. Good luck. I'll keep in touch with  
Crystal-sama and if she deems the information to be  
vital, she'll pass it on to you." Keisanki replies.  
"Good hunting."  
  
"Can't you just tell us where they are?" Wufei asks.  
"After all, you seem to be all-knowing and all."  
  
"True, but that would ruin the surprise and fun of the  
hunt." Keisanki responds.  
  
"What about telling us where Howard and G are?" Trowa  
asks.  
  
"I could, if Crystal-sama wants me to." Keisanki  
replies.  
  
"I'm the one getting them there. I know where they  
are." Crystal replies to the unspoken request.  
  
"So it's decided then. We go and find Howard and G  
and learn from them." Silverstar reaffirms.  
  
"Hai." everyone replies.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	19. Chapter 18

Title: Purple of White Roses (18/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13 and 13+/x6 , but it's mainly 1 and 2 in action.  
The others probably will get some action, but not so  
focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
Crystal concentrates and the next thing they know,  
they are on a road with their gear and everything with  
them.  
  
"That's so cool! Must really cut down on the time it  
takes to pack and travel ne?" Duo asks, bouncing up  
and down.  
  
"Calm down. Sheesh, you're as bad as Silverstar."  
Wufei comments wryly.  
  
"Do not!" Silverstar and Duo replies together.  
  
"Do too!" Wufei argues back.  
  
"Urusai." Crystal growls, a dagger's tip touching  
Wufei's neck.  
  
"Eeep." Wufei yelps, scrambling back to the safety of  
Nataku.  
  
"Wimp." Crystal mutters darkly.  
  
"So I'm assuming we follow this road?" Quatre asks,  
drawing them back on track.  
  
"Hai." Crystal replies.  
  
"And we'll get to these wizards?" Treize asks.  
  
"Hai." Crystal repeats.  
  
"How do you know whether or not they've split up or  
moved?" Heero asks.  
  
"We update locations of people every few weeks to  
ensure recent resources." Crystal answers, bored.  
  
"How about we get going?" Trowa reminds them, heading  
up the road.  
  
The others follows. Crystal is riding Moondance  
again, Heero is riding Wing, Duo's riding Shinigami,  
Trowa had to double with Quatre on Sandrock, Wufei is  
riding Shenlong, Zechs is doubling with Treize on  
Epyon. Silverstar is around Crystal's arm, Heavyarms  
is in the air with Nataku, and Zephere.  
  
Soon, they reach their destination: a two story house  
in the middle of practically nowhere. Duo dismounts  
Shinigami and knocks on the door.  
  
"Hey! Anyone home?" Duo shouts out.  
  
"Yeah we hear ya, shut up already!" a grouchy voice  
rattled from the other side of the door.  
  
The door opens to reveal a man with a mushroom cut  
hair and a long pointed nose sticking out from behind  
the hair.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" the man grumbles.  
  
"Are you Howard or G?" Duo asks.  
  
"So full of questions now aren't you? I'm G." G  
growls. "Hey Howard, some people want to meet you!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Not that he needs another ego boost after that stupid  
affair with magic." G mutters darkly.  
  
A man with a goatee, sunglasses and spiked hair to the  
sides of his head appeared. Wearing some sort of  
bazaar outfit, the man waves at the group.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Howard! How can I help you?" Howard  
asks.  
  
"Well, we actually need both your help." Duo replies  
sheepishly.  
  
"Oh?" G and Howard answers at the same time.  
  
"Yeah. Someone by the name Johs is trying to make  
trouble. We're here to stop them from doing that. I  
think it would set him free." Duo explains.  
  
G and Howard looks at each other.  
  
"I think we'd better have this discussion inside.  
Come on in!" Howard replies, ushering them inside.  
  
They sit down in the living room as they watch Howard  
and G pace around the room.  
  
"Um...do we need to introduce ourselves?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Um...sure. Go ahead." Howard replies, plopping down  
onto a chair.  
  
"I'm Heero. This is Wing, my bond-companion." Heero  
intoduces himself.  
  
"I'm Duo. This is Shinigami, my bond-companion." Duo  
says, grinning mischieviously.  
  
"I like you already kiddo!" Howard says, grinning  
wildly.  
  
"I'm Trowa. This is Heavyarms, my bond-companion."  
Trowa introduces.  
  
"I'm Quatre. This is Sandrock, my bond-companion."  
Quatre replies sunnily.  
  
"I'm Wufei. This is Nataku, my bond-companion.  
That's Shenlong, my steed." Wufei introduces.  
  
"I'm Zechs. This is Zephere, my bond-companion."  
Zechs replies.  
  
"I'm Treize. This is Epyon, my bond-companion."  
Treize introduces.  
  
"I'm Crystal. These are my bond-companions, Moondance  
and Silverstar. I brought two!" Crystal replies,  
giving them a victory sign.  
  
"Oh brother." Wufei mutters darkly.  
  
"Well, as you already know, I'm Howard and that's G."  
Howard introduces them. "Since you know about Johs,  
then you probably know that G and I are the only ones  
left from the sealing spell centuries ago."  
  
"Can you tell us why Johs was sealed away long ago?  
We know that it was to get chaos to die down, but why  
exactly?" Zechs questions.  
  
"Well...it all started like this..." G starts off.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I'm really writing up a storm nowadays. :)  



	20. Chapter 19

Title: Purple of White Roses (19/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and  
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's  
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will  
get some action, but not so focused though.  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or  
something. AU to boot too with a few references to  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in  
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate  
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.  
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my  
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back  
ground about 'good thing too'*  
  
"Well...it all started like this..." G starts off.  
"Centuries ago, 9 wizards sealed Johs away from the  
three worlds. But before that, there were 10 wizards  
studying at a wizardry guild and there was no Johs.  
They were the best of friends. There was Odin, J, O,  
H, S, Dermail, Solo, Hikaru, Howard, and myself."  
  
"Now I remember! Mother always loved telling me  
stories about dad and his friends!" Duo exclaims,  
remembering suddenly.  
  
"Hai. Solo was a good friend of ours. It just so  
happens that he was your father as well." Howard says  
solemnly. "He was a loyal man."  
  
"Odin was my father." Heero adds.  
  
"Hikaru was mine." Zechs adds, bowing his head in  
respect.  
  
"Dermail was my grandfather." Treize informs them.  
  
"So what happened?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Hai. Please, continue." Trowa adds.  
  
"Well, the ten of us were the best of friends. While  
at the guild, we soon learned that some of us was  
better at magic than the others. J was the weakest  
amongst us." Howard explains.  
  
"He probably got upset and started plotting revenge.  
He did researches on his own and tampered into the  
black forbidden magic, unaware that he was launching  
evil into the three worlds. The fool!" G snarls.  
"While he studied the dark arts, we were gaining in  
power of our own. We noted the change in J. He even  
tried to persuade us to join him! He nearly succeeded  
in recruiting O, H, and S. Those three loved being  
neutral in any situation."  
  
"When J destroyed the guild on graduation day, we  
decided that he has gone too far. There were  
innocents at the ceremony to welcome the newly  
graduated wizards into the magic community. Odin and  
Solo, as the two strongest in our group devised a plan  
with the rest of us to stop J. We found a spot ,which  
would later be known as Psy's capital city, we cast  
the spell to trap J in-between dimensions and have  
peace. To ensure the safety of the three worlds, O, H  
and S volunteered to act as avatar to the three worlds  
and guard J from every escaping." Howard explains.  
  
"The six of us; Odin, Solo, Hikaru, Dermail, Howard,  
and myself found ourselves emersed within our own  
work. Sure we kept contact with each other, but we  
rarely see each other besides any formal gatherings or  
reunions. We soon discovered that with that spell, we  
could not age. But when Dermail fell in love with a  
lovely woman and produced a child, his magic seemed to  
have been passed onto the child from him. As the  
child, a boy I believe, aged, he withered away. A  
year after his second child was born, a girl, he  
passed away. The two children would share their  
father's ability, more so for the boy." G informs  
them. "The boy eventually had a boy himself before  
dying a peaceful death. He was Treize Khushrenada.  
The girl bore a child before passing on whose name is  
Dorothy Catolina."  
  
"Then Hikaru fell in love, willing to risk his  
longlivity for peace and love. He too passed it onto  
his children, a boy and a girl. The boy was Milliardo  
Peacecraft, the girl, Relena Peacecraft. However,  
upon the destruction of the Peacecraft House, since  
their mother was of Psy, the boy was taken in by them  
and renamed Zechs Merquise, while the girl was taken  
by the Dorlain House." Howard informs them.  
  
"Odin and Solo each fell in love and had boys named  
Heero and Duo respectively. As it now stands, Heero,  
Duo, Zechs, Relena, Treize, and Dorothy holds the  
ancient magic within them, we hope. J probably  
convinced O, H and S to join him, thus, enabling him  
to contact Dorothy to recruit the others. We believe  
that J absorbed O, H and S into him. We started  
calling him Johs. We believe that was the order they  
were absorbed. O and J always seemed to be close  
anyway." G comments.  
  
"Then how did we get roped into this?" Wufei asks,  
frustrated that Duo has his father's magic.  
  
"Well, I do believe that the Dragon Clan is well  
renown to be fighters of the Goddess Justice. As the  
only boy at the moment, you were chosen." Howard  
informs him. "As for Trowa, well, it's almost the  
same thing. With Quatre, you are one of the Tenshi's  
brightest and would be valued on this mission."  
  
"I see." Trowa comments. "Then can you help us? I  
believe we will need all the help we can get. Seeing  
how it took 9 wizards to seal J and there are only 4  
of the 6 inheritors with us. The other two are on the  
other side."  
  
"Ah, that's where you're wrong." G says, grinning.  
"Johs has not been freed. He is still stuck between  
dimensions. If you can prevent them from freeing him,  
you would have done your duty."  
  
"How would they free him anyway?" Quatre asks.  
  
"By sacrificing the representative of the three  
worlds." Howard informs them gravely.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Can't you tell I don't like J? I like seeing G as a  
guy that looks after Duo, not orders him into  
submission. Bah!  



	21. Chapter 20

Title: Purple of White Roses (20/?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
"By sacrificing the representative of the three   
worlds." Howard informs them gravely.   
  
Everyone looks at Duo.   
  
"NANI!?!?" Duo screams in shock.   
  
"Well, you are the representative of the three worlds   
aren't you?" Wufei asks wryly.   
  
"Hai..." Duo answers hesitantly.   
  
"Then I suppose it's our mission to make sure you   
don't get killed." Treize states.   
  
"Easier said than done." Shinigami snorts.   
  
"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be on my side?" Duo asks.   
  
"Whatever." Shinigami replies. "We'll help out   
whatever way we can. We're your bond-companions after   
all."   
  
"Then we must start training." G states, clapping his   
hands together.   
  
"Training? What sort of training?" Heero asks,   
narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Oh, just to see how you'd do. We'll be teaching you   
magic as well." Howard replies. "Don't worry so   
much."   
  
"If you say so..." Quatre replies, worried still.   
  
"Come on out back. There's plenty of room to   
practice." Howard says, leading the way.   
  
And so, the training starts for the good guys. As for   
the bad...   
  
Johs asks, impatient.   
  
Dorothy informs him.   
  
  
Johs asks.   
  
Dorothy replies.   
  
  
Johs reminds.   
  
Dorothy answers.   
  
Johs states, cutting the connection.   
  
'Why do I let him control me again? Oh yeah, I am   
doing this to 'honor' the life of my grandfather, who   
died to save the world. Johs have promised me power   
over my cousin so that I will be able to send him to   
ruins. And yet, Johs has be under his control by   
threatening to inform my parents that I am dabbing   
into the dark arts and have done numerous dishonorable   
deeds. How can I explain to my parents and to the   
parents of the girls I have under my wing that this is   
for the better. The lesser of two evils so to speak.   
Although peace is necessary, too much will lead to   
idle minds and war will break out again. It's best to   
do things this way. I just hope that my cousin will   
understand.' Dorothy hopes. 'Save me from myself   
Treize Khushrenada. Save me and the others from this   
vile corruption.'   
  
[back to the boys]   
  
"I'm so sore!" Duo complains.   
  
"Baka." Wufei huffs.   
  
"Right back at ya!" Duo counters.   
  
"Onegai, don't fight." Quatre pleads. "This will do   
nothing but injure ourselves even more! Onegai, don't   
fight! I'll cry."   
  
Wufei and Duo huffs and turn their backs to each   
other. They know better than to get a Tenshi to cry.   
The effects are astronomically dangerous. The very   
tears of a Tenshi will bring others of its race   
towards them to either comfort the crying one or   
combat the harmer. That, and the tears release   
immense power to those surrounding them.   
  
"I'm going to bed." Duo grumbles. "Oi! Where am I   
holed up for the night?"   
  
"You boys will have to share. We don't have that much   
room. The rooms will be big enough to house   
yourselves and your bond-companions." Howard informs   
them. "Come."   
  
Heero decides to stick to Duo, Trowa with Quatre, and   
Zechs with Treize.   
  
Wufei glares at Crystal, "I am not sharing a room with   
an onna!"   
  
"I don't want to share a room with you either!"   
Crystal mutters angrily.   
  
"Well, considering how both of you have two animals,   
you might as well have your own rooms." G states.   
  
Howard shows them to their rooms to settle in and rest   
up for tomorrow's training. Howard, G, and Crystal   
have been trying to boost their experience in magic,   
physical and mental abilities.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Well, that explains a bit about Dorothy and how she's   
involved. I'll try to write more, but with my wisdom   
teeth taken out, I'm a bit on a grouchy side and   
probably refuse to write. I'm also revamping my site,   
so that uses up a lot of my writing time too. Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Purple of White Roses (21/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
[the next morning]   
  
"Up and at them boys! It's time for breakfast!"   
Howard hollars out to the boys.   
  
"But the sun's not even up." Duo protests.   
  
"You can see a sliver in the horizon. Besides, 'the   
early bird gets the worm' as they say!" Howard replies   
cheerfully.   
  
"How come you're so chipper?" Wufei mutters.   
  
"After a while, caffeine becomes your friend. Now, we   
need to get you fed so we can practice some more."   
Howard replies, grinning like a madman.   
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize   
all groan at the thought of more training.   
  
"Now now boys, we have to catch up to the bad guys.   
They're nearly done their training." G informs them.   
"You had the unfortunate luck to find us so late. We   
must prepare you."   
  
"How far along are we?" Quatre asks.   
  
"About halfway I suppose." G estimates.   
  
"And the girls?" Zechs asks.   
  
"They have a few fine tuning to do and then they're   
ready to take you on." G informs them.   
  
"How do you know all this?" Trowa asks.   
  
"We have spies posted near their training area that   
report back regularly." Crystal informs them.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well, eat up. You'll need your strength and   
stamina." Howard promises.   
  
The days continue on with the boys waking up early in   
the morning to begin their training and going to bed   
late at night exhausted. Not before long, Howard and   
G announces that the boys are as ready as they'll ever   
be.   
  
"What does that mean?" Wufei snarls.   
  
"It means we can no long teach you any more." G   
explains wearily.   
  
"Why?" Treize demands.   
  
"Because Johs plans on introducing himself to his   
minions." Howard explains.   
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Zechs asks.   
  
"Everything." G groans.   
  
"Explain." Heero growls.   
  
"Tonight, Johs will introduce himself to them and they   
will be his pawns. He will control their very minds.   
You won't be able to reach out to them until you have   
defeated Johs. But by the time you reach him, he   
would have protected himself with those mindless pawns   
who would throw their lives away to protect him. It   
would sap all your energy to keep them unconscious   
while you fight against Johs." Crystal informs them.   
  
"What about my cousin?" Treize asks.   
  
"There may be a chance that she wouldn't be under his   
control, but that is still a chance." Crystal informs   
him. "Gomen nasai."   
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Treize   
murmurs.   
  
Zechs places a hand on Treize's shoulder to offer   
comfort and compassion. Duo looks at G and Howard.   
  
"Do we get some sort of power-up now? You did say   
something like that in the beginning." Duo says.   
  
"Hai, we did." Howard replies. "It's been nice   
knowing you."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Quatre asks, alarmed.   
  
It is too late for any replies, G and Howard   
concentrates and shared their combined powers to   
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize.   
  
is the only reply they got.   
  
They look at each other in shock as the bodies of G   
and Howard turns to dust before their very eyes. They   
feel stronger, more powerful and in control of their   
lives. Questions flash out towards Crystal.   
  
"If you saw how the others died, you would not be   
surprised." Crystal informs them. "They all turned to   
dust as the last ounce of power left them."   
  
All seven young men bow their head in respect for   
those who passed away.   
  
"Don't let their sacrifice go in vain. We must stop   
Johs from completing his task. We must stop him from   
entering this dimension." Crystal commands.   
  
"Hai!" everyone, including the previously silent   
bond-companions shouts out.   
  
To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Purple of White Roses (22/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
As Treize rides upon his beloved Epyon, his thoughts   
drifts off towards his cousin, Dorothy. Zechs   
silently makes his way beside Treize.   
  
"She's fine." Zechs reassures.   
  
"How can you be so certain?" Treize asks.   
  
"Because I am Psy. I can read minds and amongst other   
things." Zechs explains.   
  
"I see."   
  
"Dorothy is being blackmailed into doing Johs' dirty   
work. I can feel it." Zechs adds.   
  
"Arigatou for trying to cheer me up, but until I can   
see her with my own eyes, I will feel as if somehow I   
have failed her. I know she's always looked up at me   
like some idol, but I never thought she would go this   
far as to help some evil and corrupted wizard." Treize   
sighs.   
  
"Things will turn out in the end. We have   
Crystal-sama on our side." Zechs soothes.   
  
"But she cannot help us directly. It's against the   
rules. She cannot tamper with mortal affairs." Treize   
reminds Zechs.   
  
"Hush... There is no need to be so hard on yourself.   
You could never have predicted this outcome." Zechs   
replies, kissing Treize softly. "She will be safe as   
long as Johs doesn't place any controlling spells on   
her."   
  
"I hope you're right. I hope we find her in control   
of her own mind." Treize whispers, kissing Zechs   
lightly.   
  
Quatre smiles as he looks away from the happy couple   
to Trowa. Trowa notices the look and smiles back at   
the blond.   
  
"Everything all right?" Trowa asks quietly.   
  
"Hai. Treize-san and Zechs-san are together. It will   
help them overcome what is to come." Quatre replies,   
just as softly.   
  
"What about the others of Tenshi?" Trowa teases.   
  
"Wufei-san needs to find his own. Crystal-sama is   
content with what she has at the moment. It's just   
you, me, Duo-san and Heero-san." Quatre replies with   
mischief.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind getting together with you."   
Trowa replies, leaning down to kiss Quatre softly.   
  
"Mmmm...neither do I. Now all we need to do is to get   
Duo-san and Heero-san to admit to their feelings for   
one another." Quatre replies, kissing back lightly.   
  
"And how, pretell, do you suggest we go about it?"   
Trowa asks, a strange gleam appearing within his eyes.   
  
"We'll have to make them see reason." Quatre proposes.   
"I'm sure the others would like to see this through.   
In the words of Wufei-san, Justice needs to be   
served."   
  
"Indeed." Trowa replies, kissing Quatre again. "Let   
them know what they're missing."   
  
Crystal smiles at the two happy couples. Sneaking a   
glance at Duo and Heero, she notes that they still   
don't have a clue.   
  
Crystal asks   
telepathically.   
  
Silverstar   
suggests smuggly.   
  
Crystal asks.   
  
Silverstar shrugs.   
  
Wufei snickers as Duo and Heero secretively sneaks   
glances at each other. He envies them though. Treize   
has Zechs, Quatre has Trowa, Crystal is happy to be   
single, and Duo and Heero don't have a clue, yet. How   
he longs for someone to share their life with him. He   
feels so left out.   
  
The group continue their journey to stop Johs from   
entering the Three Worlds.   
  
To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 23

Title: Purple of White Roses (23/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
Johs commands   
Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy replies, going to   
round up the others.   
  
Dorothy leads Relena, Sally, Hilde, Noin, and   
Catherine down a special hallway to meet her Master,   
soon to be their Master. Dorothy ushers them into the   
room and stands in front of a large mirror. Facing   
them, Dorothy smiles weakly.   
  
"Minna-san, I would like you to meet our Master Johs.   
The one who will grant us our greatest desire."   
Dorothy introduces.   
  
An aged face appears before them.   
  
"Master Johs, I would like to introduce to you Lady   
Catherine of the Bloom House." Dorothy says, gesturing   
to Catherine.   
  
"This is Lady Noin of the Lucrezia House right next to   
Catherine. Next to her is Lady Hilde of the Schbeiker   
House. Next to her is Lady Sally of the Po House.   
And last but not least, this is Lady Relena of the   
Darlain House." Dorothy says, introducing them to   
their Master Johs.   
  
"It's a pleasure." the girls informs Master Johs.   
  
"Is it true that you will grant us our greatest   
desire?" Relena asks.   
  
"Of course my fair Lady Relena. I know what you all   
desire. Once I am free to roam amongst you, I shall   
grant it to you." Master Johs promises. "But you must   
pledge allegiance to me."   
  
"I will do anything to see my lost brother, Triton   
Bloom, again." Catherine says. "I pledge to you my   
loyalty."   
  
"And you will find him." Master Johs says, giving her   
power as well as taking over her mind.   
  
"I will do anything to gain me fame and acknowledgment   
for women's work everywhere. I pledge to you my   
loyalty." Hilde intone.   
  
"And you will gain such." Master Johs says, giving her   
power as well as taking over her mind.   
  
"I will do anything to find true love." Sally replies.   
"I too will pledge my loyalty to you."   
  
"And you will find what you seek." Master Johs says,   
giving her power as well as taking over her mind.   
  
Relena looks at Master Johs. "I will do anything to   
have Lord Heero of the Yuy House become my husband.   
To you, I pledge my loyalty to you."   
  
"And you will have him for your husband." Master Johs   
says, giving her power as well as taking over her   
mind. "Now they are mindless drones to do my task.   
And now for you Lady Dorothy of the Catalonia House."   
  
"But Master, have I not been faithful to you?" Dorothy   
asks.   
  
"Hai, you have, but I still want your pledge. Don't   
you want more power?" Master Johs asks.   
  
"Power, is a very dangerous thing. I would rather be   
less powerful, but more in control, than to gain power   
and lose that control." Dorothy counters.   
  
"Very well spoken Lady Dorothy. You shall keep your   
mind. But the moment you turn your back against me,   
you are MINE!" Master Johs snarls. "Prepare the   
attack. Expect those fools to arrive here soon."   
  
"As you wish Master." Dorothy replies, bowing lowly.   
  
The others follow her lead like strung up puppets.   
Master Johs disappears from their view. Dorothy looks   
at the others sadly.   
  
'I'm so sorry for all of this.' Dorothy pleads.   
'Please, forgive me. Somehow.'   
  
[back to the boys]   
  
"We need to get moving." Crystal informs them, picking   
up the pace.   
  
"Why? What's going on?" Duo asks, joining Crystal.   
  
"Johs has their mind." Crystal replies, face grim.   
  
Treize pales in horror.   
  
"Don't worry Treize-chan, she's still in control of   
her own mind." Zechs whispers to Treize.   
  
Treize numbly nods his head. Together, they pick up   
the pace to try and reach Johs' hiding place. They   
soon approach a large fortress. They enter the gates   
to find what they are looking for.   
  
Johs informs Dorothy.   
  
To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Purple of White Roses (24/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
Johs informs Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy instructs the others to stand in the main hall   
where they can be seen. The first person the boys   
encounters is Catherine.   
  
"I'll handle her. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch   
up." Trowa informs them.   
  
"Demo..." Duo protests.   
  
"Go!" Trowa orders.   
  
"Be careful my love." Quatre says, kissing Trowa   
before going off with the rest.   
  
"The others have abandoned you." Catherine sneers.   
  
"Iie. They are within my heart." Trowa replies,   
aiming his arrow.   
  
"A pity that you'll have to fight me, your dear   
sister, Catherine." Catherine replies, smirking.   
  
"Sister? I have no family." Trowa informs her.   
  
"Silly boy, I am your family, Triton Bloom." Catherine   
snickers. "I can see your connection."   
  
"Johs."   
  
"Very smart elf-boy. Very smart." Johs snickers   
through his hold over Catherine.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Desires are very powerful things. I can influence   
them greatly this way. Time to die elf-boy!"   
Johs/Catherine shouts, tossing knives towards Trowa.   
  
Agilely dodging them, Trowa counters each knife with   
an arrow.   
  
"You cannot keep it up for long! Soon you'll run out   
of arrows." Johs/Catherine gloats.   
  
"And so will you." Trowa returns.   
  
"Ah, that's where you're wrong. Knives can be picked   
up and used again, arrows on the other hand, are   
different." Johs/Catherine replies.   
  
"Let her go Johs!" Trowa commands.   
  
"She, and all the others are my ticket into the Three   
Worlds. I will have my chance of freedom."   
Johs/Catherine cries out.   
  
"You lost your freedom when you turned your back on   
the powers of the light." Trowa growls. "Catherine   
Bloom, I know you're in there somewhere. Fight his   
control. Be free of him! If you are my sister, find   
the strength within!"   
  
Johs/Catherine seems to conflict within their minds.   
  
"Iie! I will not be defeated so easily!"   
Johs/Catherine shouts out in denial.   
  
Trowa, using the spell that G and Howard forced all of   
them to learn, helped Catherine break free.   
Collapsing, Catherine just lies there, taking deep   
breaths.   
  
"It's over." Trowa reassures, getting beside   
Catherine.   
  
"Hai. And I got my wish." Catherine replies, smiling   
up at Trowa. "Hurry, the others will need your   
services."   
  
"Will you be all right?" Trowa asks.   
  
"Now that I have my desire granted, Johs has no   
control over me. I will be fine. I will meet up with   
you later." Catherine replies. "Go."   
  
Nodding once, Trowa runs off towards the others.   
Heavyarms silently follows him in approval.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Hope I didn't confuse people with the fact that Johs   
is speaking through his 'dolls'. You can pretty much   
expect this for the other gals.


	26. Chapter 25

Title: Purple of White Roses (25/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
The next person the others encounters is Sally. Wufei   
quickly makes his decision.   
  
"I will stay. There will be no discussion. The rest   
of you go. If Trowa-san have succeeded, then he will   
join me if needed." Wufei replies.   
  
"Good luck." Duo blesses as the others run off towards   
the next person.   
  
Wufei and Sally face off against each other.   
  
"There are many ways to control a person you know."   
Sally mocks. "What is your greatest desire?"   
  
a voice warns within Wufei's head.   
  
"Meiran-sama?" Wufei whispers.   
  
Meiran replies.   
  
"I will not." Wufei promises.   
  
"Will not what?" Sally asks.   
  
"I will not give into your lies." Wufei replies,   
straightening. "Johs."   
  
"Clever dragon." Johs snickers through his control   
over Sally. "Do you know what I am using to my   
advantage over this girl, Sally?"   
  
"What would that be?" Wufei asks, circling.   
  
"She desires True Love! True Love doesn't exist!"   
Johs/Sally laughs.   
  
"That's where you're wrong Johs. True Love exists. I   
find that every time I look into the eyes of my   
friends. They have found their own True Love. Trowa   
and Quatre are True Lovers. Same with Treize and   
Zechs. And if they finally acknowledge it, Duo and   
Heero share the same Fate." Wufei replies. "True Love   
exists. All you have to do, is find your soul mate."   
  
"And who is your soul mate?" Johs/Sally asks.   
  
"I'm looking at her right this minute." Wufei replies.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I learned through my friends that it does not take   
time to fall in love. Sometimes it can be within an   
instant people see each other. There is no measure of   
time, nor sexual orientation that matters with True   
Love. True, my friends are gay, but that doesn't   
matter. Love is love. It's all the same within   
here." Wufei replies, touching his heart.   
  
"How touching!" Johs/Sally snickers.   
  
"Fight his control Sally-san. Don't show me that my   
soul mate is Weak!" Wufei orders. "Be strong, like a   
Megami!"   
  
Johs/Sally narrows her eyes, fighting the control.   
  
"If you want True Love Sally, give me a chance." Wufei   
pleads.   
  
Johs/Sally takes a step forward. Then another, then   
Sally collapses into Wufei's arms.   
  
"Don't go off getting any ideas about being a stupid   
knight in shining armor." Sally mutters.   
  
"I won't." Wufei reassures.   
  
"Wufei-san!" Trowa calls out, joining the couple.   
"How did your battle go?"   
  
"As you can see, it just went fine." Wufei replies,   
gesturing to the lady in his arms.   
  
Trowa raises an eyebrow, "Never thought you'd be the   
type to go around rescuing damsels in distress."   
  
"Baka." Sally mutters, trying to get up.   
  
"It's best not to get up." Wufei fusses. "What about   
that other girl?"   
  
"Catherine's fine. She'll join us shortly." Trowa   
replies.   
  
"You'd best get on your way. As soon as Catherine-san   
comes by, I'll be able to join you as well, my soul   
mate." Sally whispers to Wufei.   
  
Wufei blushes slightly, "Hai."   
  
Laying her down, Wufei turns to Trowa, "Lets go.   
We've got friends to help out."   
  
"Since when were the others your friends? As I   
recall, you do nothing but bicker... Unless that's   
your way of showing your respect for them." Trowa   
states.   
  
Wufei didn't say anything, he just went on ahead.   
Trowa quickly follows him. Nataku and Shenlong waited   
with Heavyarms before together, they carry onwards.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Have I confused anyone yet?


	27. Chapter 26

Title: Purple of White Roses (26/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
The next person the others encounters is Hilde.   
Quatre decide to step up to the challenge.   
  
"Be careful." Duo replies.   
  
"Don't worry about me. Find Relena-san, Noin-san, and   
Dorothy-san." Quatre urges.   
  
"How do you know?" Heero asks.   
  
"Because I am a Tenshi." Quatre replies smuggly.   
  
"When we finish this, we need to talk about keeping   
secrets." Duo teases.   
  
"Fine by me." Quatre replies, shooing them away.   
  
The others carry on, Treize wanting to see his cousin,   
Zechs wanting to see his sister, and someone has to   
fight Noin.   
  
Quatre watches Hilde carefully.   
  
"What is your hold over Hilde-san Johs?" Quatre asks   
suddenly.   
  
"You are becoming a real pest Tenshi." Johs/Hilde   
snarls.   
  
"Tell me." Quatre orders.   
  
"Her will to be famous for all women-kind is her   
desire. What a foolish desire!" Johs/Hilde mocks.   
  
"Not so. For centuries, women have been thought the   
lesser when in fact, they should be our equal." Quatre   
protests.   
  
"Lies! Everyone knows that men are always stronger   
than women!" Johs/Hilde replies.   
  
"Really? Then why is it that you need Hilde-san to be   
your pawn? It men are that much stronger, than why   
need her at all?" Quatre questions.   
  
"My loyal servant, Dorothy Catalonia found her. I had   
no choice but to approve." Johs/Hilde replies. "If I   
had my choice, it would all men."   
  
"But you underestimate a women's mind. Isn't that   
right Hilde-san? Do you agree with this evils lies?   
Do you agree to the vile poison he feeds you and all   
that he controls?" Quatre questions the woman before   
him.   
  
"Iie." came out softly.   
  
"Impossible! There should be no way that she could do   
that!" Johs/Hilde screams in outrage.   
  
"You have forgotten how manipulative Tenshi are."   
Quatre teases.   
  
"A mistake I will not repeat!" Johs/Hilde snarls,   
lunging towards Quatre.   
  
Chanting the spell G and Howard taught them all,   
Quatre helps release Hilde from Johs' control. Hilde   
collapses and Quatre quickly rushes to her side.   
  
"You are safe now." Quatre reassures.   
  
"Arigatou Tenshi." Hilde replies, smiling. "I am   
free."   
  
"And you will gain your fame." Quatre promises.   
  
"But it will take time and great effort." Hilde   
protests.   
  
"A fight all the more worth it." Quatre informs her.   
  
"Hai. Equals?" Hilde asks.   
  
"Equals." Quatre replies.   
  
"Quatre!" Trowa yells, running up beside his beloved.   
"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"   
  
"Iie. But when this is over, there will be must   
changes that will need to be put through." Quatre   
replies. "We must hurry and join the others."   
  
"Go, I will catch up later." Hilde urges.   
  
"Are you certain?" Wufei asks.   
  
"When I am stronger, I will help you. Obviously I am   
currently in no condition to help." Hilde replies,   
still lying on the ground. "Johs has no control over   
me now. I am free."   
  
"Join us when you're ready. Catherine-san and   
Sally-san will join you shortly. They too are   
recovering." Trowa informs her.   
  
"Arigatou. At least I know I can wait for someone."   
Hilde replies, smirking. "Go kick some evil butt!"   
  
"Hai." Quatre replies, going towards the direction the   
others went.   
  
The others follow. The bond-companions follow,   
briefly checking to make sure that the girls are still   
free from Johs' control.   
  
To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 27

Title: Purple of White Roses (27/30?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
The next person the others encounters is Relena.   
  
"I knew you would come Lord Heero of the Yuy House.   
I've been waiting, my husband." Relena says. "We must   
plan out our wedding."   
  
"I don't love you." Heero states firmly.   
  
"I will handle her. Go on ahead. This is something I   
must do alone." Zechs informs them.   
  
"Good luck love." Treize replies, kissing Zechs   
softly.   
  
"Yuck! How dare you kiss another boy!? That is not   
proper." Relena shrieks.   
  
"I can do whatever I want with whomever I want. He is   
the one I love." Zechs informs her as the others   
leave.   
  
"Who are you to destroy this girl's dream?" Relena   
asks.   
  
"I am Zechs, also known as Milliardo. I am Relena's   
older brother Johs." Zechs proclaims.   
  
"Her dream was to marry Heero." Johs/Relena snarls.   
  
"And when you are free, will you grant her that wish?"   
Zechs asks.   
  
"Of course." Johs/Relena replies all too quickly.   
  
"Relena, I know you're in there. It's me, your big   
brother. I know what's right for you, even when you   
think I'm wrong. Sometimes you have to take a look at   
things from my point of view." Zechs says. "Heero-san   
does not love you. If anything, he loves another. Do   
not deceive yourself like this. You are only setting   
yourself up for a major heartache."   
  
"Enough lies! You may be this girl's brother, but   
obviously you know nothing!" Johs/Relena snarls in   
denial.   
  
"The others have been defeated. You have only Noin   
and Dorothy to protect you now." Zechs informs Johs.   
  
"Ah, but all I need to be free is the sacrifice of the   
representative of the Three Worlds!" Johs/Relena   
snickers in victory. "Once I am free, I will have no   
need for these pathetic weaklings."   
  
"Do you believe these lies? He doesn't care for you   
Relena! Heero does not care for you. You must find   
someone who is worthy of your attention!" Zechs   
implores.   
  
"All your fancy words mean nothing to this girl."   
Johs/Relena informs him. "She wants Heero and Heero   
only."   
  
"Relena, how can you force someone to love you? It's   
wrong. Can't you see? If you marry Heero by forcing   
him, you'll never experience True Love. You'll be   
using him!" Zechs states.   
  
Relena looks at Zechs with wounded eyes.   
  
"I can help you. I can show you the way." Zechs   
pleads with her. "Let me help you like I should.   
Like a big brother should."   
  
"Hai." comes the response.   
  
Johs' control breaks free and Relena runs towards her   
brother, weeping at her mistake.   
  
"Hush, there is no need to cry. You must learn from   
your mistakes or else you will continue to make them."   
Zechs informs her.   
  
"Arigatou oniisan." Relena sniffles.   
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei runs up to them.   
  
"Shall we go?" Quatre asks.   
  
Zechs looks at Relena. Relena gives him a watery   
smile.   
  
"I have learned my lesson oniisan. Go, you are needed   
against Johs." Relena informs him.   
  
"Catherine-san, Sally-san, and Hilde-san will be   
coming shortly. You can join them." Quatre informs   
her.   
  
"Arigatou." Relena replies, curtseying politely.   
  
"We can make the introductions later. We have Johs to   
stop." Wufei replies, pushing his companions along.   
  
The bond-companions follow the like shadows.   
  
To Be Continued...


	29. Chapter 28

Title: Purple of White Roses (28/35?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
The next person the others encounters is Noin.   
  
"I will handle her." Heero informs them. "Find and   
stop Johs and Dorothy."   
  
"Heero..." Duo says longingly.   
  
"I will be fine." Heero replies curtly.   
  
"Be careful." Duo replies, bowing his head.   
  
Heero nods as the others flee the room. Heero and   
Noin strike sword against sword.   
  
"Do you know what Noin wants?" Noin asks.   
  
"What is that?" Heero asks. "What does Noin want   
Johs?"   
  
"You guys keep getting smarter and smarter!" Johs/Noin   
replies gleefully.   
  
"Well?" Heero asks, impatient.   
  
"She wants to be acknowledged within the Three Worlds,   
much like Hilde wants." Johs/Noin replies smugly.   
"And there is no way she can have it."   
  
"Why is that?" Heero asks, still parring.   
  
"Such gratitude must have a price. She will never   
achieve her dream. I can see into her heart. She   
will never find her happiness." Johs/Noin replies.   
  
"With you, most definitely not. I need to end this   
fight!" Heero retorts.   
  
"Indeed you do, so you can see that long haired boy   
die!" Johs/Noin cackles.   
  
"Nani?" Heero asks.   
  
"Don't you remember? The sacrifice of the   
representative of the Three Worlds will free me!" Johs   
replies joyfully.   
  
"Shitmatta!" Heero curses. 'I should have never left   
Duo!'   
  
"Pity, you are all doomed!" Johs/Noin replies.   
  
"All the more reason to get this fight over with."   
Heero replies, striking once more against Noin.   
"Listen to me Noin-san, you want happiness? You can't   
find it with Johs. Break free."   
  
Pushing her away, Heero concentrates and casts the   
spell to release Noin from Johs' control, just like G   
and Howard taught them. Withering on the ground, Noin   
moans in pain.   
  
"Are you all right?" Heero asks, kneeling down beside   
her.   
  
"You need to stop Dorothy!" Noin replies weakly. "I   
will be fine."   
  
Heero is joined shortly by Zechs, Trowa, Quatre, and   
Wufei. Then, their blood went cold. A scream pierce   
the air in the direction that Crystal, Moondance,   
Trieze, Epyon, Shinigami, and Duo went.   
  
"You must hurry!" Noin pleads.   
  
"Duo..." Heero whispers. "Hang on!"   
  
The others rush to their companions' side to see what   
has happened. The bond-companions follow shortly.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Yeah, I know this one's not so dramatic, but it's time   
I got into the REAL action!


	30. Chapter 29

Title: Purple of White Roses (29/35?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
The next person the others encounter is Dorothy   
herself.   
  
"There is NO way you are sending me ahead on my own!"   
Duo growls at Treize. "I don't care whether or not   
this is your cousin. I am not going ANYWHERE!"   
  
"He's right cousin." Dorothy remarks sadly.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Treize asks.   
  
"Because it will mean his death." Dorothy replies.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Have you forgotten how to free Johs so quickly? And   
to think I idolized you." Dorothy states. "I don't   
want to fight you cousin."   
  
"Then don't." Treize begs.   
  
"Then HE will have my mind." Dorothy replies sadly.   
  
"What can we do?" Duo asks.   
  
"You can do nothing!" Dorothy screams, clutching her   
head.   
  
"DOROTHY!" Treize screams, rushing to her side.   
  
Dorothy pushes Treize away, fighting for control. She   
picks up a rapier and charges against Treize. Crystal   
looks on as a bystander. This isn't her fight. She   
is just their guide. Shinigami and Epyon also stand   
off to the side, watching.   
  
"Dorothy betrayed me, now she's mine!" Dorothy snarls.   
  
"Johs." Duo mutters darkly.   
  
"Smart little thing aren't you? You are quite pretty   
for the son of Solo." Johs/Dorothy remarks. "A pity I   
have to kill you to be free."   
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Duo asks cockily.   
  
"Long ago, I envied Solo for being so popular and   
beautiful. The girls I loved always left me for him!   
It's not fair! They were suppose to love ME! Now, I   
will have my revenge upon his only son." Johs/Dorothy   
gloats, striking towards Duo.   
  
'That must be J talking.' Duo thinks to himself,   
getting out of the way of the blow.   
  
Treize quickly blocks the attack, but Johs/Dorothy   
pushes him away quickly. Advancing upon Duo,   
Johs/Dorothy quickly creates a shield around them.   
  
"You cannot escape your destiny. No one can help you   
now. I will be free." Johs/Dorothy whispers.   
  
"When the others get here, you'll be sorry!" Duo   
dares.   
  
"I will ne? You won't be around to see that! With   
the sacrifice of the representative at hand, I, Johs   
will be FREE!" Johs/Dorothy snickers, piercing Duo's   
heart with the tip of the rapier.   
  
Duo screams in pain as energy flows out of him and   
into Johs/Dorothy. The others arrive just in time to   
witness Johs/Dorothy gloating over them.   
  
"See Solo, you aren't so invincible after all.   
Especially if your son didn't put up much of a fight.   
Always knew your family was weak!" Johs/Dorothy   
sneers. "You don't deserve all that attention long   
ago. You don't deserve any of it! It was suppose to   
be me! ME! I was suppose to be popular. Everyone   
should have been wanting to be me. Everyone was   
suppose to love me!"   
  
"Duo!" Heero shouts, trying to rush to Duo's side.   
  
Treize holds him back.   
  
"Johs has a shield around them. You cannot pass."   
Treize informs the devastated Heero.   
  
"Duo!" Heero mourns painfully.   
  
The others witness Dorothy's collapse and the rising   
of the evil known as Johs. The true fight has just   
begun.   
  
To Be Continued...


	31. Chapter 30

Title: Purple of White Roses (30/35?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
Catherine slowly and painfully gets up.   
  
'The others need me. I need to be there for Triton!'   
  
Running towards where Dorothy is situated, she found   
Sally. Together, they joined up with Hilde, Relena,   
and Noin. When at last they reached Dorothy, they   
found her on the ground with dark energy spiraling   
everywhere.   
  
"What is going on?" Catherine asks.   
  
"Johs dares shows his face." Heero growls.   
  
The girls notices the boy with the long braid laying   
in a puddle of blood.   
  
"Who's that?" Sally asks Wufei.   
  
"Duo." Wufei replies, bowing his head. "He died, and   
now Johs is free."   
  
The girls gasp, "How?"   
  
"Duo represents the Three Worlds. His main power is   
that of psyche, death and rebirth. Johs enjoys   
feeding on death. It makes his power grow stronger."   
Crystal explains, coming out from the shadows.   
  
"How do we defeat him?" Quatre asks.   
  
"By using your main powers." Crystal replies.   
  
Quatre concentrates and an aquamarine glow surrounds   
him. Trowa does the same, but his energy is green.   
Wufei concentrates and bursts of red appears. Treize   
concentrates and clouds of smoke appear at his feet.   
Zechs concentrates and the wind picks up around him.   
Heero follows suit and a bright white light surrounds   
him.   
  
The girls offer what they can to help the boys.   
Shinigami and Wing concentrate their energy of seeking   
Duo's life force.   
  
"Duo...aishiteru." Heero whispers, his energy bursting   
through the shield.   
  
Finding the strength they need, Wing and Shinigami   
sent forth their power to revive Duo. With   
Shinigami's ability over death, Wing's ability over   
life and Heero's newfound love for Duo, energy stops   
pouring from Duo and into Johs.   
  
"MASAKA!" Johs screams in denial. "I need more   
energy!"   
  
Johs starts tearing the place to pieces, searching to   
quench his hunger for energy.   
  
"We need to get out of here." Nataku commands.   
  
With the shield broken, Heero quickly scoops Duo up   
and mounts Wing. Quatre mounts Sandrock, sharing with   
Trowa. Wufei rides Nataku with Sally. Treize and   
Zechs rides on Epyon. Catherine and Noin shares   
Shinigami. Relena and Hilde shares Shenlong. Dorothy   
is held gently by the talons of Zephere. Crystal   
mounts onto Moondance and together, they ride out of   
the fortress.   
  
Outside, they witness the collapse of the building and   
the emergence of Johs.   
  
"Energy!" Johs cries out.   
  
Duo awakens to find himself within Heero's arms.   
  
"Heero?" Duo asks sluggishly.   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Where?" Duo asks, becoming more alert.   
  
"Safe."   
  
"How?" Duo questions.   
  
"Something Wing and Shinigami did brought you back."   
Heero replies. "And I'm glad they did."   
  
"Oh?" Duo asks, curious.   
  
"We'll talk after this is done." Heero promises.   
  
Duo smiles as he sits up on Wing. The menace known as   
Johs is still at large.   
  
"What do we do Crystal-sama?" Duo asks softly.   
  
"Find the power within you all and attack him."   
Crystal advises.   
  
"Didn't we do that before?" Trowa asks.   
  
"That was just to make sure you could find it and   
distract Johs so that Duo could be revived." Crystal   
explains. "Now comes the real test of combining them   
together."   
  
"How do we do that?" Quatre asks.   
  
"You need a focal point." Crystal replies. "They must   
be able to deal with large amounts of energy and lash   
it out at Johs."   
  
"I'm up for that challenge. You guys have done   
enough. I want to do my share. Besides, I have a   
funny feeling that my dad and J have unfinished   
business to attend to." Duo states calmly.   
  
"If you think you are up to it." Treize replies,   
worried.   
  
"No worries man! I'll be fine!" Duo protests.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Yeah, you got it! I'm a hopeless romantic. I like   
sap with my adventures damn it!


	32. Chapter 31

Title: Purple of White Roses (31/35?)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
"No worries man! I'll be fine!" Duo protests.   
  
Duo stands out front as point. The others, minus   
Heero stands behind him in a line. Heero insisted on   
being up front with Duo. The bond-companions stands   
in a line behind the others to help. Shenlong watches   
with Crystal and Moondance.   
  
Trowa and Heavyarms sends out their green energy of   
life towards the couple at point. Using their   
combined power, they managed to wrap Johs in vines and   
various other plants.   
  
Quatre and Sandrock sends out their aquamarine energy   
of water and empathy towards the couple at point.   
Using their combined powers, they froze Johs in his   
steps and heals the others to have them up at full   
energy.   
  
Wufei and Nataku sends out their red energy of flames   
towards the couple at point. Using their combined   
energy, they fought with Quatre's ice to melt and gave   
lightning a chance to shock Johs.   
  
Zechs and Zephere sends out their yellow energy of   
wind towards the couple at point. Using their control   
over the weather, they fanned the flames and gave more   
power towards the surges of lightning.   
  
Treize and Epyon sends out their grey energy of   
invisibility towards the couple at point. Using their   
combined power, they are able to not only provide a   
shield against Johs' sight, but a physical one as   
well.   
  
Catherine, Hilde, Sally, Noin, and Relena contributed   
wherever needed to boost the power levels. Heero,   
harnessing the powers of life within everything,   
focuses it all on Duo, praying that they will both   
live through this and be together. Wing, assisting   
where he can with Heero, adds to the growing pool.   
  
Duo speaks to his bond-companion.   
  
Shinigami replies, adding death and   
rebirth to the pool of energy.   
  
"ENERGY!" Johs screams with glee.   
  
"But not yours. Never will it be yours." Duo states,   
determined.   
  
Duo focuses all the power and adds his own to the   
batch. Concentrating it all into one blast to wipe   
out Johs for good, praying that his aim hit true,   
flung it towards Johs.   
  
Shenlong nudges Crystal as it notices a slight   
miscalculation. Crystal mentally calculates the   
possibilities and didn't like what would happen one   
bit. Tinkering with time and space a bit, Crystal   
unleashes a spell that would neutralize any effect   
Johs would have for the Three Worlds, now that he was   
partially free. Together, they watch the outcome.   
  
The ball of energy came closer and closer to the   
'heart' of Johs. Piercing the darkness, the ball is   
engulfed by Johs.   
  
"Foolish! You've given me more power!" Johs laughs.   
  
"Iie. I haven't." Duo replies wearily, growing   
unsteady. "You will never win. I will ensure it."   
  
With the last ounce of strength he has, Duo triggers   
the mechanism that would release all the pureness of   
the energy that Johs absorbed.   
  
Everything went from black to white.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Nani?!? I can do what I want! My character is   
practically a megami!


	33. Chapter 32

Title: Purple of White Roses (32/38)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
Everything went from black to white.   
  
a voice calls out.   
  
"Who?" Trowa asks.   
  
the voice informs him.   
  
'Family...' is the last thought Trowa makes before   
finding himself lying on the ground by the destroyed   
fortress.   
  
[Wufei]   
  
a voice whispers.   
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asks.   
  
the voice replies.   
  
"Meiran-sama." Wufei acknowledges.   
  
I am so proud of you. You have done well. You have   
successfully vanquished Johs. Tough times lies ahead,   
but keep your head up and look proud to have survived.   
Be happy with your soul mate. Meiran blesses.   
  
"Arigatou Meiran-sama." Wufei replies, suddenly waking   
up on the ground.   
  
[Zechs and Relena]   
  
"Oniisan?" Relena asks, hesitant. "Where are we?"   
  
"I don't know." Zechs replies, unsure.   
  
a   
man's voice speaks up.   
  
"Who are you?" Zechs asks.   
  
the voice replies.   
  
"Father." Zechs acknowledges.   
  
"Father?" Relena asks, too young to know who her   
father was.   
  
Hikaru replies. I am proud of you for   
defeating Johs. Good luck with your lives.   
  
"Hai." the siblings reply at the same time before   
waking up on the ground.   
  
[Treize and Dorothy]   
  
a voice calls to them.   
  
"Dermail." Treize acknowledges.   
  
"Grandfather." Dorothy adds.   
  
Dermail teases.   
  
"Jealousy wasn't really my thing anyway." Dorothy   
retorts, smiling.   
  
Treize and Dorothy wakes up on the ground.   
  
[Heero]   
  
"Where am I? Am I dead? Duo?" Heero questions into   
the void.   
  
a   
voice replies.   
  
"You lie! Where's Duo!?" Heero shouts out, worried.   
  
the voice soothes.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Heero asks.   
  
the   
voice replies.   
  
"Odin."   
  
Odin   
confesses.   
  
"Send me back to Duo! I need to talk to him!" Heero   
pleads.   
  
Odin remarks.   
  
Heero wakes up beside Duo. Glancing over, he found   
his friends getting up on their own. Behind them, the   
bond-companions are getting up as well. Only Duo and   
Shinigami remain unconscious.   
  
'Duo... Onegai...' Heero prays, holding the boy close   
to him.   
  
To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 33

Title: Purple of White Roses (33/38)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
Everything went from black to white.   
  
a voice calls out to him.   
  
"Wha?" Duo asks, wearily.   
  
the voice remarks.   
  
"HEY!" Duo protests.   
  
the voice replies   
calmly.   
  
"Arigatou tousan." Duo replies to his father. "So, am   
I dead?"   
  
"That all depends on what you want it to be."   
Shinigami replies, stepping forward.   
  
"What are you doing here Shinigami?" Duo asks.   
  
"You are my bond-companion. Many a times, whatever   
happens to one, also happens to the other. Your Fate   
is the same as mine now." Shinigami informs him.   
  
Solo asks.   
  
Duo thinks back to the friends he left behind.   
  
"Must I decide? What about the others? Do they have   
the same decision to make?" Duo questions.   
  
Solo informs his child.   
  
"I understand." Duo replies.   
  
Although his weary spirit longs for the rest death   
promises, he feels a compulsion to be with his   
newfound friends.   
  
'Heero...' Duo thought, thinking about the one who   
makes his heart flutter. His heart aches at the   
thought of leaving him behind, even if it is to rest.   
  
"I know what I want." Duo states firmly.   
  
Solo asks, prodding gently.   
  
"Hai, tell us." Shinigami adds.   
  
"I want to go back and live. I want to be able to   
thank Crystal-sama for giving this opportunity. I   
want to tell them all what great friends they are to   
me. And most of all, I want to tell Heero, that I   
love him. With all my heart." Duo replies, touching   
his chest where his heart lies beneath.   
  
Solo replies,   
smiling.   
  
"I know."   
  
The world fades to black for Shinigami and Duo.   
  
A name repeats itself.   
  
Duo... Duo...   
  
'Is that my name?' Duo asks himself, groggily.   
  
Duo...   
  
'That voice. I know it from somewhere...but where?'   
Duo asks.   
  
Duo...   
  
'Heero...' Duo whispers dreamily, opening his eyes to   
behold Heero leaning down upon him, holding him close   
to his chest. "Huh?"   
  
"DUO!" Heero shouts out in glee, glomping Duo for all   
he's worth. "I was so worried! You didn't wake up   
and neither did Shinigami for the longest time! We   
tried asking Crystal-sama for help, but she wouldn't   
help! What happened? Are you all right? Are you   
hurt? Are-"   
  
Duo presses a hand against Heero's blabbering mouth to   
cease the questions. Smiling up at Heero, Duo   
snuggles a little closer.   
  
"I'm going to answer your questions now. I was a   
spiritual existence, deciding my future. I'm fine   
now. I'm not hurt, just going to be sore for a while.   
Anything else can wait until we are ALL rested." Duo   
replies, smiling and snuggling up against Heero.   
  
"Hai." Heero replies, picking up the sleepy youth.   
"We will definitely talk later. Accommodations?"   
  
"Allow me." Crystal offers, sending them all back to   
Haven.   
  
To Be Continued...


	35. Chapter 34

Title: Purple of White Roses (34/38)   
Author: Sailor Bluestar   
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com   
Pairs: 1+2+1, 1x2x1, 3+/x4 mentioned with 5+/xS and   
6+/x13. Forgot to have 13+/x6 as well, but it's   
mainly 1 and 2 in action. The others probably will   
get some action, but not so focused though.   
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi   
Notes: PG13, maybe have one of those NC17 epilogues or   
something. AU to boot too with a few references to   
Yuu Yuu Hakusho terms and my own character placed in   
as more of a narrator than anything else. // indicate   
excepts of books. are telepathic speech.   
Disclaimer: Oh I wish I could have Duo and Heero to my   
self...but I can't. *hears Duo muttering in the back   
ground about 'good thing too'*   
  
They rested peacefully that night. The morning   
however, brought interesting topics for breakfast.   
  
"So, give us the skinny on what happened." Noin   
practically orders.   
  
"Yeah! Why was Duo out for so long?" Sally asks.   
  
"All will be explained. Don't you want to eat   
something first? You must be hungry after your   
adventure." Gem replies, bowing slightly.   
  
They finished breakfast quickly, eager to get their   
questions answered. It is then that Duo decided to   
address the others.   
  
"First of all, I would like to thank Crystal-sama."   
Duo announces.   
  
"Why?" Trowa asks.   
  
"Because it was her interference that enabled me to   
make the decision between life and death. Had it not   
been for her, I would have been decided dead to this   
world." Duo explains. "And I thank you Crystal-sama."   
  
"You're most welcome Duo-san." Crystal replies.   
  
"The next thing I would like to do, is to tell all of   
you, how proud I am to have fought side by side with   
you against Johs. It was a team effort all the way   
through. True, we did manage to have him enter our   
worlds partially, but we stopped him for good. Now,   
the wizards who locked him away can rest in peace."   
Duo says, bowing his head.   
  
A moment of silence is held in honor of those who   
perished.   
  
"I would also like to add to the fact that I now   
consider you all my friends. We have been through   
thick and thin together. Hopefully, our friendship   
will do the same." Duo replies, smiling.   
  
Murmurs of agreement are heard around the table.   
  
"And the last bit?" Shinigami reminds.   
  
"Um...that one's kinda private, if you know what I   
mean." Duo replies, blushing slightly.   
  
That got the others' attention and curiosity.   
  
"Do tell..."   
  
"Please do..."   
  
"What are you going to say?"   
  
"I was going to say, to Heero, that I love him. With   
all my heart." Duo replies, looking down at Heero.   
  
"And I you." Heero replies, standing as well.   
  
"Justice is served." Wufei snickers to himself.   
  
"Indeed." the others adds.   
  
"Come on you two, kiss up!" Silverstar prompts.   
  
Heero and Duo blushes as they lean into each other and   
kiss a chaste kiss.   
  
"Awww...I'll bet there'll be more tonight!" Silverstar   
wagers.   
  
The couple turns beet red.   
  
"Just like I can do the same for all you other peeps   
too!" Silverstar boasts.   
  
"You honestly talk too much." Dorothy comments.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Laughter fills the air as peace descends.   
  
To Be Epilogued...   
  
Each couple will get their own...lemon epilogue. You   
may read if you want to. They are lemons with lemony   
goodness. Even if there is only 1 hetero couple...


End file.
